Ice
by The Legend of Rune Factory
Summary: Ice was his life. Everything about her reminded him of his favorite thing. Her delicately braided platinum hair, her crystalline blue eyes, her pale, pale white skin... He shivered to think of her. Elsa was, indeed, the true queen of the ice and snow. *a collection of one-shots*
1. Ice

**There is a serious lack of Kristelsa stories in this fandom. ...I don't like that. So I write my own!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. **

* * *

Ice was his life. Kristoff teared up each time he witnessed Elsa's magic or saw her magnificent sculptures. He couldn't help it; she did beautiful work. He'd never seen ice so pure or crystal-clear before.

He found himself thinking of her when he worked. At first, he simply wondered how she would fare in the ice business. Then, he began wishing she were beside him, helping. He would shake those thoughts from his head. He had Sven. He didn't need any other company.

And yet, each time he met with Queen Elsa, and each time he would go back to his ice, the feeling returned a thousand fold.

Everything about her reminded him of his favorite thing. Her delicately braided platinum hair, her crystalline blue eyes, her pale, pale white skin... He shivered to think of her. Elsa was, indeed, the true queen of the ice and snow. Even when he first met her he noted how cold and distant she seemed. Though time had melted her frosty personality toward him, he knew how she could be.

Even now, thoughts of her swirled through his mind as he pulled up to Arendelle, his sled piled high with ice. The moon shone over the quaint town and the surrounding fjord. He considered his options. If he went on to the castle, he knew Anna would welcome him with open arms and gladly give him lodging. Elsa would stand behind her, a small smile gracing her lips, her torso slightly turned so that her right shoulder faced him. She always looked so warm, so...

He shook his head again. The castle was obviously out of the question. He slapped the reins against the reindeer. "Let's camp tonight, buddy."

Sven grunted and continued pulling the sled forward.

Kristoff allowed his thoughts to flow again. They wandered back to Elsa, visions of her dancing through his head. He appreciated how quiet and reserved she was. For a moment he imagined them together. It would be silent, but a comfortable sort of silent.

As the sled pulled up by the edge of the fjord, he turned his gaze toward it. In the moonlight he could barely make out a figure on the water. No, not water; ice. Parts of the fjord had frozen. He rubbed his eyes. The person didn't disappear.

He pulled back on the reins to stop Sven. "You stay here. I'll be right back." He leapt down from the sled and walked to the water's edge. Tentatively, he stepped down on it.

The ice didn't make a sound as he put all his weight on it. He looked up at the figure. He knew of only one person who could make ice this thick. "Elsa..." He breathed. He took off in a run toward her.

As he got closer he could see she was skating, gliding along the ice as if it were second nature. He skidded to a halt away from her. She didn't seem to notice him. He watched her in admiration, almost drinking in her graceful form.

The queen then leapt into the air, twirling, and came down to the ice as if she never broke stride. He realized she let her hair down, completely and totally down so that it cascaded around her shoulders and down her back. She shimmered beneath the moon. He couldn't take it anymore.

Kristoff cleared his throat.

She stopped immediately and whirled around, her hands raised before her. "Who goes there?!" She slunk around him. With a relieved gasp she relaxed. "Oh, Kristoff..."

"I didn't mean to startle you." He smiled slightly, awkwardly, and rubbed the back of his neck. "I was just...watching."

"Watching?" She tilted her head, a soft chuckle working its way up her throat. "I can't imagine how boring that was."

Kristoff bit his tongue to avoid denying it, to say that he had been enjoying watching her far too much. That she needed to continue. Instead, he asked, "So, what are you doing all the way out here, Your Majesty? Especially this late at night."

"I could ask you the same." She sighed. "Today was... Today was a bit stressful. I had to relax somehow. I couldn't sleep." She gestured to the ice. "The hard part will be melting all this."

"But you can do that. Melt things, I mean."

"Well, yes."

An uncomfortable silence settled between them. Elsa suddenly slid forward until they nearly touched and held out her hand. "Would you like to try?" She gazed up at him.

In the moonlight he could see ice crystals woven throughout her hair. He took her hand with a nod. "S-sure."

A puff of smoke floated into the air as she exhaled a breath she didn't realize she held. "Excellent."

Kristoff allowed her to lead him across the ice, first by one hand and then by two. He soon realized they weren't really skating at all; rather, they were simply gliding around. He didn't mind. Her hands felt strangely warm and very delicate in his own, and he had no intentions of letting go.

Elsa laughed as they went, a true, genuine smile gracing her lips. He gazed at her lithe form, expertly zigzagging around the frozen fjord. She was pulling him with her, forcing her to go backward. Backward! He knew it shouldn't have astounded him so, though perhaps it was because she was queen.

The ice man gasped as he realized they neared the edge of ice. She couldn't see it, as she had just turned her head to him. He pulled her closer and dug his heels into the ice. Fortunately he managed to stop them before they went tumbling into the water. Kristoff shuddered slightly. The fjord would not be comfortable this time of year.

"K-Kristoff?"

He gazed down at the young woman in his arms. She pressed against him, trembling ever so slightly. Her hands were on his chest and he could barely see the beginning of frost surrounding her fingertips. "Are you all right?"

She nodded. Then, she looked up at him. He felt a twinge of pain and guilt stab at his heart to see her normally strong eyes watery with tears. "I'm sorry. I should've been watching where I was going." She smiled slightly. "Thank you, for... For saving me—us. Saving us."

He tightened his grip on just the tiniest bit. "You're welcome." He smiled as he realized her cheeks had grown darker. A blush, perhaps? "Thank you for sharing your night with me." He leaned down, brushing his lips against her cheek. Definitely a blush.

Elsa stiffened and looked up at him as he straightened. She seemed confused. He chuckled, warmly, and pressed another soft kiss to her lips. As he pulled away, he smiled. "Ice is my life."

She cast her eyes downward with a curt nod. In the shadow across her face, he hoped he saw the beginnings of a smile. "Mine too."

* * *

**Reviews are appreciated!**

**-LoRF**


	2. Elsa the Cat

**So this was partially inspired by a Tumblr post I saw about Elsa being a cat person. (If you'd like to follow me on Tumblr my username is cyndercrys) Also, it was brought on by the still-severe lack of Kristelsa. Fandom, I am disappoint. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

Sven grunted, tossing his head. Tinpan, the black horse next to him, neighed happily. Both animals stood off to the side as their owners laid on the grassy hill nearby.

Kristoff sighed and put one hand behind his head. "That cloud looks like snow."

"They all look like snow." The queen of Arendelle looked up at him. "Clouds are full of snow."

"Are you a cloud, Elsa?" He turned on his side toward her.

She couldn't help but smile. "No, I'm not a cloud."

He frowned, playfully, and reached out to gently cradle her cheek. "Darn."

"You were expecting me to be a fluffy cloud?"

"A man can hope."

At that she sat up and curled her legs beneath her, the blue spring dress covering her ivory skin. "Come now, Kristoff."

The mountain man looked up at her. "You're right. You don't have the right personality." He closed his eyes with a smirk.

"And what do you mean by that?" She scooted nearer to him, leaning down so she hovered above his face.

"Well, I always figured clouds would be warm and soft, like a kitten."

"A kitten...?" She ran a delicate fingertip down her cheek to his neck and chest.

He nodded. "Exactly like a kitten. Clouds are nothing but floating groups of kittens, the opposite of you."

Kristoff's chocolate eyes snapped open as he felt her nuzzle against him. A strange growling noise emanated from her throat. "Elsa, what are you doing?"

"Mew!" She wrapped her arm around him and lay down, nuzzling her head against him.

"Are you acting like a cat now?"

Elsa growled again.

"Are... Are you purring?"

Finally she sighed. "I don't make a very good kitten, do I?"

Kristoff laughed and pulled her into a somewhat awkward embrace. "You're better at being a queen. More importantly..." He reached up to slide back her black headband, allowing her platinum bangs to fall over her forehead. "You're my queen."

She smiled slightly. "And don't you ever forget it."

Tinpan interrupted them with a scared whinny. Elsa shot up, scrambling to her feet to calm her horse. "Tinpan! Tinpan, whoa!" She gripped the reins and stroked his nose softly. He eventually stopped stomping the ground. "That's better."

Kristoff looked behind them to see a frightened Olaf peering around a bush. "It's okay now, Olaf."

The snowman scurried to Elsa's side, wrapping his stick arms around her legs in a hug. "I'm sorry!" He cried.

"Olaf, it's fine. It was just an accident." She patted his head. "Tinpan was just startled."

"Tinpan...?"

She gestured to the animal. "My horse. He's the reason we don't let Anna name anything anymore."

Olaf waved at him. "Hi Tinpan! I'm Olaf, and I like warm hugs!"

Though he felt a bit miffed at the snowman for ruining his moment with the queen, Kristoff found himself smiling. He cleared his throat. "So, do you need anything?"

"Oh! Anna wanted me to come find you." He grinned up at them.

Elsa nodded with a sigh. "I should probably go back to the castle... I do have some paperwork to finish." She looked up at Kristoff. "I apologize..."

"Don't worry about it." He helped her mount her horse. "Hey Olaf, why don't you let Anna know we're heading back?"

The snowman nodded vigorously. "Yeah! I'll see you two later!" He jogged off toward Arendelle.

Elsa giggled as she watched him go. "I've never regretted making him." She turned to Kristoff as he hopped on Sven.

"Never?"

"Well... No. Never." She smiled and turned her horse. "We really should be going though."

He simply ordered the reindeer to follow her. It wasn't often that he got the chance to spend personal time with the queen, and he felt somewhat sick that it was cut short. He half-hoped she would have nuzzled him a bit more, purred a bit more, pretended to be a cat for just a little longer...

Kristoff shook his head. He should count himself lucky that Elsa even did that in the first place. Often when they were alone, she simply leaned against him and fed off his warmth. Once or twice she'd even nodded off on his shoulder, too exhausted to speak. He let her; mostly he appreciated the fact that the servants wouldn't question why he carried her to her room. He would cover her with a blanket and press a quick, soft kiss to her forehead. Usually by then she would wake up enough to ask him what happened and just go back to sleep.

Gazing at her, sitting atop her steed, he saw instead the strong young woman she portrayed to all of Arendelle. He didn't mind either picture of her. Strong or weak, awake or asleep, he found her just as enrapturing. "Elsa," He said, gaining her attention. "Elsa..."

She turned to face him, her crystal eyes shining. "Yes?" Her lips were curled, ever so slightly, in a smile.

He felt his cheeks burn. "Would you do that again sometime?"

"Do what?" Her head tilted slightly.

"Be... Be a cat..." He ducked his head in embarrassment. His voice lowered so much that he was sure she didn't hear him.

Instead, he heard her clear her throat awkwardly, a pink hue staining her face. "I-I suppose I could." She clenched her jaw. "Why?"

He lifted his chin only slightly. "I thought it was cute." He winced.

"Oh."

He looked up to see a full blush raging scarlet across her cheeks. She nodded. "Then yes. I can do that again, if you want me to."

"Th-thanks." Kristoff felt inexplicably gleeful then. He spurred Sven on, forcing him to run. "I'll race you!"

She gasped and pushed Tinpan into a gallop. "You're going to lose!" She laughed as she sped past him.

The mountain man grinned, watching Elsa in the sunlight. He had a feeling he wouldn't mind losing so much, if it made her happy.


	3. Sleep

**So apparently this one-shot is turning into a collection of one-shots. I am okay with this. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. **

* * *

Kristoff fought the urge to wrap his arm around the queen where she leaned against him. A small yawn slipped from her lips. "That was fun..."

"I'm glad you liked it. I know they did." He smiled down at the queen.

Since he and Elsa began officially courting, he decided that his parents, his family, needed to know. She managed to clear her schedule for the day so they could visit the Valley of the Living Rock. What was supposed to be a short meet-and-greet turned into a day-long party. As he entertained the children, she was bombarded with questions of all sorts.

She weaved her arm around his to hook their elbows. "I did. Your mother is wonderful."

"Yeah, she's a good mom."

Elsa sighed heavily. "I'm so tired..." She rested her head against his shoulder.

"Try to get some sleep, okay?" He flicked the reins to order Sven to go a little faster.

"'Kay..."

Not for the first time was he thankful for the blanket of snow on the ground. Without it, the sled would travel nearly as smoothly, and the last thing he wanted was for Elsa to wake. He couldn't help but smile when he heard a very soft, very petite little snore. Obviously she'd fallen asleep.

As much as he wanted to stay like this, he knew she needed rest. In order for that to happen, she needed to be at the castle, in her own bed. He contemplated, if only for a moment, taking her to his cabin; then he shook his head and pressed on. Taking her to his home would only look bad and be very hard to explain.

He noticed the snoring stopped and she stirred, reaching up to rub her neck. "Hm?" She looked around. "Oh... I must have dozed off..."

"Only for a few minutes." He looked at her, noticing the weary expression on her face. "What have you been doing lately?"

"Well, yesterday I was finishing up some paperwork from a meeting I had earlier this week. Don't forget I live with Anna. Just watching her is enough to make someone tired." She giggled softly. "I wish I had that kind of energy."

He nodded. "That'd be nice."

Elsa stifled a yawn behind her hand. "Though I had a bit of a cold last week, so perhaps I'm still recovering."

"You did?" He felt guilty. Of course he's gone on an ice trip and she comes down with an illness.

"All right, as Anna put it I had a 'warm'. I stayed outside all day and I got a bit overheated."

At this he scrunched his eyebrows together. "Elsa, it's winter."

"You know I don't like to wear heavy clothing..." She took a deep breath. "I was wearing one of my summer dresses and Anna decided she wanted to play in the snow. I helped her out a bit with my magic, but I overdid it just a touch. The whole next day I couldn't even leave my room."

Kristoff nudged her gently. "I'm sorry."

"It's all right. The sun and I just don't have a very good relationship." She settled against him. "So now I've been tired all the time."

"Well, I've almost got you back to the castle, so you can go to bed as soon as we arrive."

"You make me sound like a child." Her words were slightly slurred where she was falling asleep again. "I prefer 'retire to my chambers'."

He chuckled. "Whatever you want."

Both parties were silent, the only sound coming from Sven's hooves. Kristoff winced as the crunch of snow turned into the clop of cobblestone. Surely now Elsa would be wide awake.

She groaned something about loud noises and turned into his shoulder.

Never before had he been so thankful to pull into the courtyard of the castle. A stable hand approached them. "Sir?" He stood at attention.

"Just take care of Sven. I'll come get him once I escort Her Majesty inside." Kristoff hopped down from the sled and reached up a hand for Elsa. "My queen?"

She weakly grasped it and half stepped, half fell to the ground. Fortunately he caught her. "Are you okay?" He held her close to him.

"Y-yes. I'm fine." She looked up blearily.

His eyes flashed and before she could really react he gathered her in his arms. "Feed Sven some carrots," He called to the boy over his shoulder.

Elsa gripped his coat in her small hand. "What are you doing?"

"I'm carrying you inside. What does it look like I'm doing?"

"But..." Her voice trailed into a yawn.

"When you're too tired to get out of my sled, there's no way I'm letting you walk to your room." He nodded his thanks to the guards who opened the main doors for them.

Upon realizing her defeat, Elsa snuggled against his warm body. She could faintly hear his heartbeat with her ear pressed against his chest. Even through his coat she could feel him breathing. It felt comforting to her, being in his strong arms. For once she felt completely and totally safe.

He smirked as she started snoring again. It wasn't a loud, obnoxious noise; rather it was small and rather quiet. For some reason he thought it cute. He shook his head—honestly, a snore, cute?—but stopped as she stirred. Who cared anymore?

When they reached her door he fumbled to grasp the doorknob and push it open for a moment before it swung. He pushed it closed with his foot. Moonlight illuminated her room through two windows, one casting a ray on the bed and another toward the doorway. He was grateful for the help this evening.

Having performed the same gesture before, he expertly flicked back the blanket and sheets on her bed before he laid her down. He gently pried off her boots and coat, laying them near the chest at the foot of her bed. As he pulled up the covers over her, he pressed a kiss to her forehead and mumbled something to the effect of "Good night, Elsa".

Just when Kristoff turned to leave, he felt a small tug on his sleeve. "Kris..."

"Yeah?" He whirled to see her looking up at him.

"It's late."

"I know. You should go to sleep."

"You... Stay. With me."

For a moment he couldn't tell if she were really telling him to stay or if she were talking in a dream. "Elsa?"

"Please. Don't leave me, Kristoff..."

He could not ignore the pleading tone in her voice. He shucked off his own coat and boots and crawled into the bed next to her. Immediately she shoved herself into his arms. "You're so warm," She whispered.

He held her close and buried his nose in her snowy hair, smelling some of her perfume still lingering. "So are you."

"Good night..."

"Good night, Elsa."

She fell asleep long before he did. Kristoff wanted to enjoy being close to her for as long as he could, in reality and not just his dreams.

* * *

**By the way, feel free to PM me or review with some prompt ideas. To be honest some of this stuff I get from Tumblr or Twitter, so unless I see it on there, it's probably not going to happen. I'll accept pretty much everything except pregancy. I don't do pregnancy. Whatsoever. No exceptions. At all. **


	4. Does Anna Know?

**This one isn't quite as fluffy as the others and to be completely honest it's a little on the odd side. Please, enjoy. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

"Does Anna know?"

Elsa stilled her hand, the flurries of snow ceasing immediately. "What do you mean?"

"Does Anna know about us?" Kristoff gazed down at her. "We need to tell her eventually."

The queen stopped walking. She knew that sooner or later they would have to tell the princess, but she was never sure how. Each time she finally managed to sit Anna down and even started to mention his name, the girl began rambling about their misadventures together. And that was fine; Kristoff was good friends with both sisters, though he held a particular preference to Elsa.

"No, she doesn't know." Elsa cast her gaze down. She focused her attention on some grass that peaked through the cobblestone path of the gardens.

"We can't keep this a secret, Elsa. It's better if we tell her than if she finds out for herself." He lifted her chin with a finger. "Right?"

She sighed. "It would break her heart... She adores you, Kristoff. I'm not sure how she'd react to the two of us being...together."

"Well I don't intend on leaving you anytime soon, and I don't like just being friends."

"I don't want you to leave." She reached up to place her cold hand on his cheek. "Nor do I just want to be friends."

"Then we have to tell her."

"Kristoff..."

He shook his head. "We're telling her, Elsa. Today."

"Very well. But you're helping me." She stood up on her toes to reach his lips and kissed him gently, shyly.

He chuckled. "Come on, do it right."

"I don't..."

"Come on, Elsa." He reached for her ribs, wiggling his fingers. "Elsa!"

She gasped. "What are you— Kristoff!" She shrieked, squirming away from him as he began tickling her. "Kristoff stop it!"

"Not until you do it right."

"K-Kristoff...!" She snorted through her nose, a very unladylike noise that sent him into laughter.

Once he released her, she jumped at him, wrapping her arms around his neck. He held her close. "I'll do it right." She smiled, breathless.

"I don't know, I enjoyed that." He touched his forehead to hers.

Before he could say anymore she silenced him with a kiss. It was longer than the first, just to his liking. Since the queen didn't have much experience with romance, he took it upon himself to teach her. Mostly he enjoyed the "right" ways of hugging and whatnot he taught her, even though sometimes it took a bit of coaxing.

"E-Elsa?"

The two parted and looked to the owner of the voice. He dropped her as he felt his stomach bottom out. Elsa swallowed hard. "Anna, it's... It's not what it looks like."

"What?" He nudged the queen.

"Let me handle this!" She hissed.

Anna took a step back. "Then what is it?" Tears were pooling in her eyes.

"It... All right, so it's exactly what it looked like. We were planning on telling you later today, Anna. Honestly we were." Elsa bit back a grimace at herself. She felt like a child.

The princess began to tremble. "How long has this been going on?" She whispered.

"A few months." Kristoff placed a hand on Elsa's shoulder.

Elsa smiled weakly. "Surprise?"

Anna simply turned and sprinted away from them. Elsa made the motion to follow her. "Anna!"

"Elsa, just let her go." Kristoff gripped her arm. "Just...let her go."

Elsa whirled to face him. "I told you to stop and you didn't! Now do you understand why I say these things?!"

"This isn't my fault." He glared at her.

"If you had done what I told you to, Anna wouldn't have walked in on us like that. Why don't you just do as you're told?" She crossed her arms to keep from shooting ice by mistake.

Kristoff frowned deeply and turned away. "Sorry, Your Majesty. I thought I was someone special in your life, but I guess I'm just another peasant you can order around."

"Kristoff, I didn't mean—"

"Forget it, Elsa. Come talk to me when you figure this stuff out."

She watched him walk away, leaving her utterly alone. Her shoulders fell and she looked up at the grey sky. Soon, one of the first snowfalls of the season would begin. She shuffled over to a stone bench and sat. Her icy tears fell into her lap, but she didn't pay them any attention.

* * *

By dinner the snow was coming down hard, turning the whole world white. Elsa couldn't even raise her head to gaze out the window during the meal. She would have to look past her sister, and that was something she could not face.

After a long silence, Anna finally cleared her throat. "I'm... I'm happy for you two."

"What?" Elsa looked up, her voice raspy from disuse.

"You and Kristoff. I'm happy for you guys." The strawberry-blonde smiled slightly. "I just... I sorta had a thing for him... I didn't really expect to find you guys kissing in the gardens. I didn't really expect to find you two kissing, period." She chuckled before sighing. "But... I'm okay with it. I think you two are cute together. Besides, you both like ice, right? That's something."

The queen stared at her in disbelief. "Anna..."

"But if he ever hurts you I'm killing him." She waggled her fork at her sister. "The minute he makes you cry I'm going to punch him so hard that his—"

"Anna! Anna, that's enough." Elsa smiled at her sister, feeling warmth bubble through her body. "Thank you."

"It's not like I can stop it anyway. Better accept it than hate it." Anna went back to eating.

"Kristoff will be so pleased to hear." The queen gasped. "Kristoff... Kristoff completely hates me right now!"

Anna rolled her eyes. "I'm sure he doesn't hate you."

"I ordered him around. Impolitely. Like a servant."

"Oh." She swallowed hard. "Yeah, he might hate you."

"Not helping." Elsa stood up. "I have to go tell him before it's too late." She began leaving the dining hall.

"Wait, Elsa!" Anna scurried after her. "Elsa, it's snowing outside and it just keeps getting worse. Pretty soon it's going to turn into a bonafide blizzard. You can't go out there!"

The queen of Arendelle stopped and turned her head only slightly. "Watch me." She took off in a run for the main doors.

Anna knew even on a good day she couldn't catch up to her sister. "Elsa!" She called, uselessly, before turning away. "Be careful..."

* * *

Elsa could hardly make out the fire that roared before her in her blurred vision. She heard the rustle of cloth and a soft, feminine moan. Blinking rapidly, she realized it came from herself.

"Elsa? Can you hear me?"

She wanted to say yes, yes I can hear you. Instead she made a sort of squeaking croak. As her vision cleared, she saw Kristoff gazing down at her. "K... Kris...toff..."

"Oh thank god." He sighed in relief. "I thought you were..." His voice trailed.

The queen shook her head. "I'm here."

"What were you thinking, Elsa?" His tone turned serious, angry almost. "You almost died out there! I understand that you can control ice and everything but walking out in the middle of a blizzard?! That's insane! Not to mention the wolves! If I hadn't gotten there when I did, you really would be dead. Then what would we do? What would I do, Elsa?! Did you think about that?!"

Elsa felt tears collecting in her eyes. The blizzard started soon after she set off for his cabin. Due to the already heavy snowfall, taking a horse was out of the question, forcing her to travel on foot. Though when she found herself in the middle of a storm she could not control—as nature was outside the power of her magic—she knew she had made a very grave mistake.

As much as she felt the urge to shout at him in return, she couldn't. He was worried and she felt too guilty. Instead she whimpered, "I'm sorry, Kristoff..."

He reached out to gently stroke her cheek with his thumb. "I don't want to lose you."

"You won't. I promise."

"I know." Kristoff sighed. "I just... You worried me. I don't want to see you get hurt."

She leaned into his touch. "How long have I been here?"

"An hour. Maybe two. I haven't really been paying attention. I'm just glad you're awake."

They settled into silence, during which she heard the wind howling outside his small cabin. She shifted her weight where she lay on a sofa before the fireplace. "I'm...not going home tonight, am I?"

He shook his head. "Not in this weather. Besides, you need to rest, Elsa."

"I'm f-fine." She started to get up, pain prickling at her sore body.

"Just lie down!" He pressed a hand against her slim shoulder and pinned her down. "I know you don't like me treating you like a queen, but just this once let me take care of you." He removed his hand. "Please."

She nodded weakly. "All right..."

"Why were you even out there in the first place?" He tucked the blanket closer around her body.

"Anna said she happy for us. She's not angry." Elsa winced as she tried to move again. "And... To say I'm sorry."

He scrunched his eyebrows together. "For what?"

"For earlier today. In the gardens."

To her surprise, he laughed. "Elsa, that's what you risked your life for?" He brushed some stray hair from her face. "You can really be a fool sometimes."

"So you don't hate me?" She squeaked.

He shook his head. "Of course not. How could I possibly hate you?"

The queen simply smiled up at him. He got to his feet to stoke the fire. "You should try to get some rest."

He glanced back at her to see a mixed expression on her face. "I'll be right here if you need me. I'm not going anywhere."

Elsa sighed softly and allowed herself to relax. Outside the storm howled around the small cabin, but inside was warm and comfortable. With those thoughts in her mind, she went gratefully into the bliss of sleep.


	5. The Best Medicine

**So this was actually inspired/requested by someone. Yes, I will do requests/prompts to the best of my ability. My only rule is that I don't do anything pertaining to pregnancy. Ever. At all. No exceptions. That being said, feel free to PM me or leave a review otherwise. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. **

* * *

"_Ugh_."

Elsa allowed the pen to drop to her desk as she reached up both hands to her head. With another groan she squeezed her eyes shut. It wasn't anything new for her to develop headaches while working, but that didn't make it any better. For now she was more concerned with the throbbing in her skull.

She heard two knocks on the door of her study. "Come in!" She called, wincing at the volume of her own voice.

To her surprise Kristoff poked his head in the door, followed by the rest of his body. "Hey. I heard you were working and I thought you might want a break."

She smiled sadly. "Thank you for the gesture, but unfortunately queens do not take breaks." She rubbed her temple. "Even if we desperately want to..."

"Headache?" He stood in front of her desk.

"You don't know the half of it." A heavy sigh slipped through her lips.

Kristoff walked around to place either hand on the arms of her chair. She simply watched with an amused smirk. "And what do you think you're doing?"

"I'm wondering if queens are allowed to be ticklish." His eyes flickered over her thin body.

For once she was thankful for the heavy dress she wore. If he did make the attempt to tickle her, she wouldn't feel it as much...she hoped. She swallowed hard. "Ah, no. No we are not."

"Oh really?" A slow smile crept across his features.

"Yes really!" She tried to sound brave, but her exclamation came out more like a squeak. She sunk down in her chair, trying to get away from him.

Before she could react, his hand was at her neck. "Let's just see about that." His fingers trailed against her pale skin.

She giggled in spite of herself. "S-stop that!" She swatted him away.

"So the queen _is_ ticklish!"

"No I'm not!" Elsa tried to make a run for it.

He simply caught her small frame and held her against him. "Yes you are!" He went for her ribs next.

Soon the small study was filled with both Elsa's and Kristoff's laughter. The queen kept trying to evade him, but to no avail. He was simply too large and too strong for her to escape. He simply had one arm around her as the other was busy tickling her.

Elsa really didn't want to resort to her magic, but she was beginning to grow uncomfortable. At first the tickling was cute, she had to admit, but now her sides were starting to ache from laughing so much. "Kristoff, enough!" She gasped.

"What was that?" He smiled down at her, unrelenting.

"E-enough!" A few tears leaked from the corners of her eyes.

He simply laughed.

"I said that's enough!" She pressed both hands against his chest and willed frost to gather at her palms.

Kristoff yelped in surprise and jumped back. "Hey, that's cold!" He wiped off the ice.

"I said that was enough, Kristoff." Elsa clutched her side as she tried to catch her breath. "That was starting to hurt."

He frowned and averted his gaze. "I'm sorry... The trolls usually last a long time, so I guess I got carried away..."

"It's all right. Just... Stop when I say to next time, please?" She took a deep breath and straightened, smoothing out her dress.

The ice harvester grinned and cleared his throat for her attention. "Does your head hurt anymore?"

"My head...?" She blinked a few times. "No, it doesn't. You got rid of my headache?"

He pulled her into a soft hug. "They say that laughter is the best medicine." Slowly he reached a hand around to the back of her exposed neck.

"Don't even think about it." Her voice, though muffled in his chest, still carried a fair amount of warning.

"Right, sorry. Tickle time is over." He released her. "So, do you have time to take a break now?"

Elsa turned her gaze to the never-ending pile of papers and royal documents. Smirking, she nodded. "Yes please."

"Great!" He grabbed her small hand. "I know this great place to go for lunch. You'll love it. They have amazing sandwiches and the _best_ soup you've ever tasted."

As she allowed him to pull her away from work, she giggled. "I'm sure I'll love it, Kristoff..."


	6. Good Enough

**This was a prompt/request from a guest reviewer, Don't Judge Me. So, here ya go! Have some nice Kristoff and Elsa insecurity fluff.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

***sobs***

* * *

Kristoff bit off the carrot with a loud crunch. He chewed thoughtfully, petting Sven behind the ear as he did so. "I don't know… She wants me to go to that ball with her, but…"

"Why don't you wanna go? I thought you liked the queen!" He spoke for Sven while the reindeer just nodded.

"I _do_ like the queen! Heck, I might even love her. I just… I'm not royalty."

Sven made a move for the rest of the carrot. "So? She doesn't care!"

"She acts like she doesn't care, but I think she does."

"What don't I care about?" A voice from behind him asked.

Kristoff whirled around to see Elsa standing near the door to the stables. "Oh, hey Your Majesty."

"Excuse me?" She stared at him.

"Elsa." He smiled nervously. "Sorry. I forget sometimes."

She frowned and stepped forward, reaching out to pet Sven. The reindeer sniffed her hand before allowing her to scratch his chin. "I just wanted to see if you had an answer for me."

"An answer?"

"About the ball. A queen needs an escort, you know." She glanced up at him. "Well, I suppose I don't necessarily _need_ an escort, but I would very much appreciate one."

Kristoff exhaled slowly. "Yeah, about that—"

"Your Majesty!"

Both turned to see a very red-faced Kai running toward them. Elsa immediately met him. "What is it?"

He stopped to catch his breath. "M-Miss Elsa," he wheezed, "there is a situation—in the kitchens!"

She nodded. "I'll be right there." She turned with an apologetic glance. "I'm sorry, Kristoff. We'll talk later!" She dashed off to the castle.

"Bye…" He sighed and looked to his reindeer. "I can't even keep up with my own girlfriend."

Sven nudged his friend gently with a snort. Kristoff rubbed him between his antlers. "What if we actually get married someday? She's the queen and I'm just an ice harvester. She's going to be running around doing important queen-stuff and I'll just be sitting the background with my ice." He kicked at the ground. The mental image was just depressing.

"Kristoff!"

He looked up, hearing his name. "Huh?" he walked to the door of the stables and saw a familiar strawberry-blonde. "Hey Anna!" He waved her over.

"There you are!" She ran over to him. "I've been looking for you."

"What do you need?" He leaned on the door.

She opened her mouth to say something when she closed it again. Shaking herself, she grabbed his arm. "Are you busy?"

"Not really."

"Okay, good." She seemed to relax. "I was wondering if you'd go into town with me. But it's a secret from Elsa, got it? She can _never_ find out. Ever."

He chuckled with a nod. "Right, right. I can take you to town. I mean, Elsa's in a meeting, so obviously I can't be with her right now."

"Another one? She just got out of one and told me she was coming down to see you!" Anna took a deep breath after seeing his torn expression. "Kristoff, you know she cares about you. She's just busy."

He opened the door to the stables and led Sven out. "All the time? I can't even tell you the last time we had a proper conversation."

"Well…" Anna bit her lip before smiling. "How about you and me have a proper conversation then? I can't be Elsa, but… I can be a friend."

Kristoff glanced at her from where he was hitching the cart to Sven. "I'd like that." He grinned and hefted himself into the seat, reaching down for her hand. "Let's get going, huh? Before Elsa finds out."

"To the chocolate shop!" She climbed up next to him. "Um, I mean… To town!"

The ice harvester laughed and flicked the reins, urging Sven forward.

* * *

Elsa stepped back outside. As it turned out, the "situation" in the kitchens wasn't much of a situation at all, and what was thought to have been "Elsa" was actually the foreign chef calling for "Eva", one of the maids. She knew Kristoff would appreciate the amusing turn of events. "Kristoff!" She called, a smile on her lips.

"Kristoff?" She stopped as she saw him drive away. Her sister sat next to him, her hair color giving her away. She stood in the middle of the courtyard, alone. With a shaky sigh, she turned to go back inside.

It was not, unfortunately, the first time she'd seen him go off with her little sister. At first it didn't bother her much; she was happy to see they were getting along so well, especially after the adventure the two shared. Then it hit her: perhaps that's _why_ he was with Anna so much. Besides the fact that being queen kept her away, of course.

Elsa wrapped her arms about herself as she walked into the castle. A guard greeted her and she could only nod in response. She cared deeply about Kristoff and she tried her hardest to make as much time for him as she could, but… Maybe it wasn't enough. Maybe what little time she could give him wasn't enough to convey exactly how much she needed him. Maybe he went to Anna to get the attention he wanted.

She became vaguely aware of the trail of frost she left. The servants could take care of it later. For now, she felt like ice settled in her core, the very center of her being. She felt _cold_. "Oh suck it up, Elsa…" She whispered to herself, coining the phrase from her sister.

Unconsciously her feet took her to her personal study. She pressed her hand to the cool wood for a moment, contemplating whether or not she really wanted to dive into her work. With a sigh she pushed it open. The stack of papers didn't look very inviting, but she knew she needed a distraction from _him_.

* * *

"Anna, I'm uncomfortable."

"But Elsa wants you to be here…"

"Anna, I'm _really uncomfortable_."

"Oh suck it up, Kristoff!" The princess crossed her arms. "My sister has been moping around for the last week and I know it's because you never actually told you whether or not you were going to be her escort. Just enjoy the party. Besides, I'm uncomfortable too." She fidgeted with her corset. "I think I ate too much chocolate…"

The ice harvester smiled at her gently. "Well you look fine."

"Hehe, thanks!"

Their conversation was interrupted by Kai gaining the attention of the attendants. "Presenting Her Majesty, Queen Elsa of Arendelle."

Elsa walked out before the crowd, her signature ice-dress in place. She nodded politely with a forced smile. Kai cleared his throat and gestured again. "Also presenting Her Highness Princess Anna of Arendelle!"

"Oh hey, gotta go!" Anna gathered her skirts and dashed to the front to join her sister.

Kristoff waited until the crowd had dispersed to approach the royal sisters. He stood awkwardly before the queen, knowing he was the reason she looked lost. "Elsa?" He gazed down at her.

"Oh, Kristoff." She swallowed hard. "I-if you'll excuse me, I have to go take care of something." She turned to leave.

He caught her elbow. "Elsa, please, don't run away."

"I don't want to bother your time with Anna." She kept her gaze averted from him, almost as if she were ashamed.

The princess glanced between them before nodding. "Okay, I'm just gonna go. Later!" She zoomed away from them before they could catch her.

"That little…" Elsa glared after her.

Ignoring the comment, Kristoff reached for her hand. "Elsa, what do you mean, my time with Anna? I don't really want to spend time with her."

"For not wanting to spend time with her, you certainly don't act on it. You two seem to be together quite a bit." Elsa looked up at him, her ice-blue eyes large.

"I just do that because I can't be with you." He pulled her back when she tried to run away. "Now wait a minute. She told me how you've been acting lately. Elsa, you've been avoiding me the past few days. Why?"

She seemed to fight for the words. "I just… I feel like I'm not really good enough for you, all right? I feel like I can't be there for you when you need me and that I can't give you the kind of attention that you deserve."

Kristoff was taken aback. "R-really?"

"Yes really. Have I ever lied to you?" By this time her voice wavered a bit, but she kept her gaze locked with his.

He dropped her hand and began laughing, feeling his apprehension melt away. She crossed her arms. "Great, now you're laughing at me. Thank you. Thank you very much." She turned away from him. "You definitely know how to make a girl feel better."

"Elsa, this whole time I thought _I_ wasn't good enough for _you_." He placed both hands on her shoulders. "I mean, you're a queen and I'm just a lowly ice harvester. You rule a country and I…have a rather complicated relationship with a reindeer, actually. I'm not really sure who rules who in that one."

She giggled softly, feeling her cheeks take on a pink hue. "We're fools, aren't we?"

"Eh, just a bit." He shrugged. "But I'd be an even bigger one to let you get away from me. Elsa, just because I'm hanging out with your sister doesn't mean I'm falling for her."

"I understand that _now_…" She gripped his large hands with a sigh. "I'm sorry."

He smiled and fought the urge to press a kiss to her forehead. Under normal circumstances he wouldn't have minded, but they _were_ in public, and having a random man kissing the queen would be very hard to explain. Instead, he pulled her close and looped his arm with hers. "I'm sorry too. And to make it up to you, I'm going to let you taste some of the chocolate Anna ordered."

"You're going to _let_ me, hm?" She rolled her eyes with a smile before her eyebrows furrowed. "Wait, that Anna ordered?"

"Uh… Long story. I'll tell you later."

"You're lucky chocolate is involved or I'd be miffed." She huddled closer to him. "But I'm just glad I still have you."

Kristoff felt his face heat up. "Me too, Elsa. Me too."

* * *

**Reviews are appreciated and all prompts/requests are taken into consideration. I can't be perfect, but I can give it my best.**

**-LoRF**


	7. Jealousy

**I would like to apologize for this one if it seems a little off. I've written it throughout the day when I've not been trying to sleep off whatever weird sickness-thing I have going on. Anyway, this was a prompt/request by Natalie Shiffer. Enjoy the jealous Kristoff!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, 'cept my OCs.**

* * *

Kristoff glared over his glass at the young prince as he took a long drink. Why Elsa even bothered to invite him to dinner was beyond him; she obviously was too preoccupied with Prince Hugh to deal with anyone else, much less an ice harvester. His eyes narrowed. Hugh seemed to be, unfortunately, quite the charmer, making poor Kristoff's predicament worse.

Hugh raised his wine glass in his hand, the stem nestled between his ring and index fingers. "My dear Queen Elsa, I must admit that you are one of the better hostesses I've had the pleasure of staying with."

"Thank you." She offered him a small smile. "I'm glad you find Arendelle pleasant."

"It is a beautiful country, with an even more beautiful ruler." He grinned at her, flashing a set of brilliantly white teeth.

Elsa ducked her head as her cheeks burned with a blush. "O-oh…"

Anna nudged the mountain man with a grunt. "That's disgusting…" She mumbled.

"Anna." Elsa's stern voice shot across the room. She raised an eyebrow.

The princess jumped and began eating again.

Prince Hugh ignored her and instead turned his complete and full attention to the queen. "So, Your Majesty, I have heard rumors of a most interesting little…_talent_, shall we shall, of yours. Is it true, then?" He gazed at her intently, brown eyes sparkling in the light. "Can you really make ice?"

"Yes, I can." Elsa nodded, a smile gracing her lips once more. "Perhaps, after dinner, would you like me to demonstrate?"

"That would be wonderful."

Kristoff felt a muscle near his left eye twitch. Elsa had never once asked if he wanted to see her ice. Of course he watched her work her magic countless times before, but it was never because she initiated it. He usually did. And here she was, offering up entertainment to a complete _stranger_. He bit back a growl of frustration. Apparently a few corny compliments and a title can get you anywhere these days.

The rest of their dinner conversation fell on deaf ears as he blocked the three royals out. However, he winced each time Elsa's laughter rang out, grating against his eardrums. Normally he loved her laugh and he loved making her laugh even more. Knowing this Prince Hugh fellow was the cause just made it hurt more. Seeing her enjoy his company just rubbed more salt into the wound.

Just as he made up his mind to excuse himself from dinner and go home, Elsa announced the meal was over. She made the motion to scoot back her chair when Prince Hugh leapt up to do it for her. "Your Majesty." He held out his hand to assist her in standing.

"Oh. Thank you." She smiled at him before she turned. "Are you coming with us, Kristoff?"

"What?" He looked up, surprised she even remembered he was there.

"Are you coming? We're going down to the courtyard so I can show our guest my magic."

He nodded with a grumble, getting to his feet. He glared at the prince and queen as Hugh held out his arm and she _accepted_. Kristoff settled into a stride next to Anna. "I can't believe this…" He muttered.

"Kristoff, she's just being polite." Anna nudged him playfully. "Come on, stop sulking. I don't like it when you sulk."

"Then tell Prince Fancy-Pants to leave!"

Anna's face fell. "We can't. Elsa already invited him to stay the night." Noticing his sour expression, she hastily added, "B-but he's leaving in the morning!"

"Hmph. Only time she invites me to stay the night is _never_."

"You live close by, though. Like within walking distance. It takes, what, thirty minutes on foot and only fifteen or something by sled? Hugh doesn't live here. He can't just go home like you can." Anna reached out to touch his arm when he flinched away.

He shot her a venomous sideways glance. "Maybe I'll do that; just go home."

She shook her head at him sadly before she scampered forward next to her sister, leaving the brooding ice harvester alone. He shoved his hands in his pockets and tried to ignore whatever story Prince Hugh was weaving for the two girls. Elsa laughed, pulling closer to the prince. He wracked his brain for a memory of a time when she possibly did the same to him.

_Well, there was that time in the library, but she was tired…_ He shook his head. It counted, right? Right…

Before long the small group arrived at the main doors leading to the courtyard. A guard held open the door for the royals, but Kristoff had to hold out his hands to prevent it from hitting him in the face. "Hey! I'm with the queen!" He barked, shoving it back open to walk outside.

The guard simply mumbled an apology and closed it behind him.

Once he got his bearings he saw Elsa already beginning her routine. She stood alone in the middle of the courtyard, her eyes closed. They snapped open and she raised a hand, a thick wall of ice following her movements. She cut it off with her other hand and stopped. Her fingers twitched slightly, both limbs raised before her.

Prince Hugh blinked and turned to Anna. "Is… Is that it?" He whispered, not wanting to seem impolite.

"She's just getting started." Anna smirked.

With a soft "_Hup!_" Elsa began molding the ice to her every whim. Snow flurried around the group as it was both pulled into and pushed away from her creation. The prince gasped as he made out a face in the ice, detailed hair falling across what looked to be a man's forehead. He watched in awe as she continued her work. She was completely absorbed in her icy magic.

She stepped back as she finished, leftover snow fluttering to the ground. "And here we have one of the more aesthetically pleasing aspects of my abilities." She gestured to her creation, a life-sized statue of a certain ice harvester.

Hugh dashed forward to examine it, running his hands over the detailed mittens and the sash that he almost imagined was waving. "This… This is exquisite! Marvelous! Queen Elsa, this is astoundingly—"

"It's beautiful." Kristoff smiled softly, feeling his eyes tear up. "I might cry."

"Cry? Young man, it's just a statue…" Hugh glanced between the two. "My word, Your Majesty, you recreated this servant?"

Elsa scoffed and furrowed her eyebrows. "Prince Hugh, Kristoff is _not_ a servant. He is the Official Arendelle Icemaster and Deliverer."

"That's not actually a thing, is it?"

"It most certainly is. I appointed him to the position myself." She turned to stand next to the man in question, her hand brushing against his. "Not only that, but… He's a dear friend of mine and I would appreciate it if you treated him with respect. As an ice harvester, Kristoff has a great appreciation for anything I make, more so than you could ever hope to have."

The prince seemed taken aback by her behavior. "Well!" He turned on his heel. "I believe I will be retiring now. I will see you in the morning."

"Watch out for that—" Anna flinched as he slid and fell. "That patch of ice…"

Kristoff gazed down at the queen. "That wasn't there before, was it?"

"It may or may not have been." She smiled, though it disappeared as she sighed. "I didn't mean to ignore you today, Kristoff. I apologize."

He kicked at the ground. "It's fine… I just… That guy was treating you so much better than I do… Man, I'm so bad at this royal thing."

"I know. And I like it." She gently reached for his hand, sliding her thin fingers between his. "I actually really like it when you treat me like a normal person, and not like the queen. I get rather tired of 'Your Majesty' this and 'Oh Queen Elsa' that and all the bowing…" Her voice trailed off. "The point is, I'm glad you don't know how to treat me like a queen, because I don't want you to."

"R-really?"

"Really really." She giggled and turned her head to the castle. "Well, we should all probably think about retiring to bed."

Kristoff nodded and began walking away from her. "I'll see you tomorrow if I can swing by, Elsa."

To his surprise, she simply tightened her grip on his hand. "No." She cleared her throat. "That is… Would you like to stay for the evening?"

He gazed at her, disbelief in his wide eyes. Then, he smiled and stepped back to her. "Sure. I'd love to."

"Good." She rested her head against his shoulder. "Good…"

As the pair walked by the princess, she simply grinned and shot Kristoff a thumb's up. "See?" She whispered.

"Thanks Anna." He returned the gesture before turning his attention to the queen. "And thank you too."

She shrugged, attempting to appear nonchalant. "Anytime, really."

"Ha. I'll hold you to that." He rolled his eyes and made a glance back to the statue. At least it was of him and not Prince Hugh, wherever he may be now. It didn't matter. Kristoff had already gotten what he wanted, and he was determined not to let her get away.


	8. Kristoff's Journey

**This was sort of an attempt to mash two prompts/idea together; one from Robbie (guest) on having Kristoff being on a long journey and one from ThatManX (guest) about a chapter in Elsa's point of view. Though, I may try a drabble at a later time for Elsa's POV. In the meantime, enjoy.**

**By the way, I'm not really doing the prompts/requests in any particular order, so if you haven't seen yours yet, it just means I haven't gotten to it.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except any OCs I decide/have to produce.**

* * *

_"I have to go away again. I'll be gone for a few months this time. But I promise I'll come back, like always."_

Elsa stared out the window of her private study. The first day without Kristoff wasn't anything she hadn't already experienced. Occasionally he would leave for a few days or a week at a time, coming back to her with a hug and a funny tale from his adventures. She could endure that long just fine.

As the days passed, the first week stretching into two, she began to worry. At first she would find her mind drifting to him while she looked over papers. With a shake of her head, she went back to the top of the paper and read it properly, though her focus was still a bit skewed. Every other word she found herself losing interest, once more daydreaming about the ice harvester.

It wasn't until well into the first month of his absence that Anna noticed something seriously amiss. They sat at breakfast one day when she realized her sister wasn't eating. She swallowed the bit of meat in her mouth. "Uh, Elsa? Aren't you hungry?"

The queen simply shook her head, her eyes tired.

"Are you…feeling all right?" Anna reached over to place her hand on hers.

"I'm fine, Anna." Her voice was a whisper, quiet and eerily calm.

Anna wiped her lips with her napkin before she stood up and gripped her sister's shoulders. "Come on Elsa, don't lie to me. You look awful."

Elsa rolled her eyes. "Thanks." She sighed. "I keep thinking about Kristoff…"

"Oh." Anna stepped back. It explained why her sister looked so tired and run-down lately. "You haven't been sleeping at night, have you?"

"No." The queen bit her lip.

"Elsa, you're a wreck…"

She shot a glare at her younger sister.

Anna raised her hands defensively. "I didn't mean it like that."

"But you're right. You're completely right." The queen stood up, wrapping her arms around herself and walking to stare out the window. The dining room held a wonderful view of the town, and most importantly, the front gates. "I keep imagining that I'll see him walk through those doors…"

"He's not going to be back for another month or two."

"I don't think I can do this," Elsa whispered, turning to gaze at her sister. Desperation shone in her watery eyes. "I c-can't…" Her voice trailed.

Anna rushed at her and pulled her into a hug. "Hey, I'm here! We'll get through this together." She pulled away briefly. "How's this: today we take the whole day off and go to town."

"Anna, you know I can't do that. I have responsibilities here." Elsa shook her head. "Maybe tomorrow…"

"But…"

"No, Anna." She took a deep breath before she scampered off, leaving her younger sister far behind her. Elsa hurried down the corridors, so cold now without his presence. Though for the life of her she could not tell you why; there wasn't any need for a hurry. She had no intention of actually doing any of her work.

She slipped into her private study—her sanctuary as of late—and shut the door behind her. Her hand shook as it held the key just outside the hole. With a heavy sigh she slipped it back in her sleeve, where it was tied around her wrist with a small ribbon. Locking her doors now was the last thing she should do. She didn't want any human interaction; though she knew she needed it.

Instead of to her desk, Elsa collapsed on the small divan before the fire. It wasn't lit, as it was summer outdoors, but she didn't care. She needed something to stare at so she wouldn't be reminded of _him_. Try as she might to feel her mind with happy memories, thoughts of Anna, thoughts of Olaf, thoughts of Sven…and thoughts of Kristoff…_and thoughts of the warm nights spent in his arms…_

Against her will a single tear rolled down her cheek, turning to ice halfway. It had only been one month of his absence and already she could feel herself breaking. She never thought she would miss another human being this much. Even when her parents died, she didn't feel as distraught. Of course not, she figured; I hardly knew them. But Kristoff… Kristoff was different.

The walls in her mind shattered and at once memories flooded back to her. She could remember the first time he hugged her, soon after she had given him the new sleigh and the fancy title. She remembered the first time he was forced to spend the night at the castle and the way they sort of fell asleep on each other in the library. And, _oh_, that time he tried to go ice-skating with her… She giggled. She could _never_ forget that.

With so many happy memories came a mountain of worries. What if he was hurt? Surely the other ice harvesters in the group would be able to assist him, but… What if he got frostbite? What if he somehow cut off a foot with one of those nasty-looking saws she'd seen in the back of his cart? What if… _What if he didn't come back?_

A cold feeling spread through her with the last thought. She whimpered, curling into a small ball. How would her life be different without him in it? The cold grew stronger as she tried to imagine it. He could make her happy, and without him, there would be no happiness. He gave her the warmth and love she so wanted, the sort Anna could not give her.

Without him…

Without him was life even worth living?

* * *

Kristoff sat on one of the logs around the fire, bringing the warm drink to his lips. Coffee, he found, worked much better at warming him up than hot chocolate ever could. He smiled at the group of men around him. They were an enjoyable bunch, always laughing and telling jokes; not to mention they were hard workers, too.

One of the older men sat next to him, stretching out his legs after a long, hard day's work. "Aye, m'boy, how d'you like it so far?"

Kristoff shrugged. "It's not so bad. It's a nice change, harvesting with people instead of by myself."

"Ha, I figured!" He laughed, stroking his full beard. "Eh… I'm surprised your wife let you out here."

"Oh, I don't…" Kristoff cleared his throat. "I don't have a wife."

One of the other men, a younger one by the name of Anders, sat across from them with a chuckle. "Haven't you heard, old man? He's the one with the queen!"

"The queen?" He glanced at Kristoff. "As in… The Snow Queen of Arendelle?"

"Elsa. Her name is Elsa." Kristoff took a drink of his coffee. "And yeah, I'm with the queen. We're…courting, I guess. If you wanna call it that."

The old man whistled lowly. "How on earth did you convince her to let you come out here? When I was your age I had a hell of a time getting Anya to let me go, lemme tell ya!"

"It wasn't easy, believe me…" He sighed as he remembered when he finally got up the nerve to tell her. She threw a snow fit, meaning that while she appeared to be calm, ice coated the ground and snow had started falling above them. "I hope she's all right."

"If she's the queen, she's fine." Anders held his hands out by the fire. "Besides, what could happen to her? She's safe in a castle, right?"

Kristoff put his stubbly chin in his hand. "Unless someone tries to assassinate her."

"O-oh…"

"Oi, don't be sayin' stuff like that." The old man glared at Anders before sighing. "Anyway, I'm sure your gal will be just fine. Don't you worry about her, m'boy. Worry more about the ice!"

The young blonde nodded and gazed into the flames. "Right. Ice." _Ice is my life. But so is Elsa…_

* * *

Two more months passed by in the fair kingdom of Arendelle. For Anna, each day was just another round of watching her sister pour herself into her work to avoid thoughts of Kristoff. It pained her each time Elsa ordered her meals to be taken to her study, and even doubly so when she went to check on her late at night to find her sprawled all over the papers.

Thankfully on the bright August morning, Elsa sat at their breakfast table. Anna noticed she looked a little paler and little thinner, but nothing to be too concerned about. "You look better," She commented, knowing her sister was recovering from a rather unexpected fever earlier that week.

"Thank you. I feel better." Elsa smiled weakly.

"So, um… Do you wanna go into town later?" She gazed at the queen expectantly.

Elsa remained silent for a few moments before shaking her head. "I'm sorry. I have some work to catch up on."

"Oh, right. Kingdom stuff." She fought the urge to frown. If anything could be said well about the past three months, it was that Arendelle had never run smoother.

"I'm sorry, Anna, but you know how busy I am." She cut into her breakfast.

Just as she prepared to take a bite, a guard burst into the room. He approached the queen, saluting her. "Your Majesty!"

"Yes?" She looked up at him, rather surprised.

"Your Majesty, the Official Arendelle Icemas—"

Before he even finished his sentence she was up and out of the dining room. Anna leapt up to follow her. "Elsa, what are you doing?" She ran to catch up with her sister.

"Kristoff's back…" She glanced back. "He's back, Anna! He returned!" She put on a fresh burst of speed as she ran down the corridors.

"But we haven't even finished breakfast!"

"I am not going to sit around and eat breakfast when Kristoff is finally home after three months!" She skidded to a halt at the top of a staircase before leaping on the banister to slide down to the ground floor. "I'm not going to waste any time!"

Anna watched her jump off at the bottom. "You weren't kidding…"

Not waiting for her sister, Elsa continued to run. Her heart fluttered in her chest with the prospect of seeing him again after so long. She stopped as she came upon him standing in the foyer. "Kristoff…"

He turned around from where he had been gazing at one of the paintings. His lips curled into a gentle smile and he held out his arms. "I'm home."

"Kristoff!" She dashed to him, jumping at him, determined to never let him go. Tears of joy streamed down her cheeks. "I m-missed you…" She whimpered, pressing her face into his chest.

"I missed you too." He noticed she felt smaller in his arms. "Elsa, have you…lost weight?" He held her out at arms' length and looked her over. "You have."

She looked away, ashamed. "I haven't been eating well lately… Or sleeping…" She bit her lip. "I got worried."

"Elsa…" He pulled her back into an embrace. "Elsa, you didn't need to do that."

"Too bad." Her voice was muffled.

Anna grinned as she watched them. As much as she hated to interrupt them, she cleared her throat and stepped forward. "Well, breakfast is upstairs if you're hungry."

He nodded and began walking toward the stairs, his hand firmly wrapped around hers. "Come on. We're getting some food into you."

"Hey, careful with her. She's had a rough three months." Anna walked past him briskly. "Don't break my sister!"

Elsa tugged on his hand gently, forcing him to stop. As he turned to her, she stood up on her toes to press a cold kiss to his lips. "There. Now we can eat." She smiled.

"I'm glad to be home." He entwined their fingers again. "I promise you I'll never be gone that long again. I swear it."

"Take me with you next time." She rested her head on his shoulder as they walked.

"Ice harvesting? No way. You'd hurt yourself."

She snorted. "Excuse me, but I am the Snow Queen. Ice—"

"—is my life." He gazed down at her, his brown eyes soft.

She grinned and nodded her head once. "Yes it is. And don't you ever forget it."


	9. Annoying Peasant Girls

**Woo, here we go. I'm rather proud of this one. Anyway, this is actually yet another prompt/request by Robbie (guest) about a jealous Elsa this time around. **

**Like I said before, if you haven't seen your prompt yet, it's just because I'm still working on it. I usually start about one or two of these at a time and just finish as I like. **

**Disclaimer: I only own any OCs I create. **

* * *

Elsa kept her arm linked with his as they strolled through the town. It was a glorious autumn Sunday, a day when the queen didn't have much work to do. He insisted that she go into the village with him to enjoy a relaxing excursion. She accepted almost immediately. Leaving the castle in Anna's capable hands, they set off.

Now she smiled as they went along, giggling softly at the small children weaving through the marketplace. "Kristoff, this is so nice…" She sighed, gazing up at him. "Thank you."

"Hey, we just started. Don't thank me yet." He placed his warm hand over hers. "We haven't even hit the chocolate shop yet."

"Oh-ho, well then." The queen stood a bit closer to him, drinking in the warmth he radiated from his body.

They walked along, in silence, when a shrill voice cut into their alone time. "Is that Kristoff?!"

"I think it is!"

"Wait, _the_ Kristoff Bjorgman?!"

Elsa giggled, pulling her hood closer around her face. "You seem to have some admirers."

"Keep walking. They'll go away."

"Oh, are you shy?" She glanced up to see a blush coating his cheeks. "Kristoff, it's all right. You should be happy. You're the hero of Arendelle."

He grunted. "No I'm not… I just helped a little. You and Anna did everything."

"Well don't let them know I'm the queen." She turned to see the group of girls approaching them. "Oops."

Kristoff quickly turned to greet the group of three, holding his hands up. "H-hey."

One of them, a tall brunette, smirked. "Hey there."

"Aw, come on Antonia, don't just leave us behind!" A smaller girl squealed.

Antonia sighed and gestured to her friends. "The blonde is Rita and the ginger is Avgusta." She gazed up at the ice harvester. "I heard you saved Arendelle."

"Uh, yeah, I guess I did…" Kristoff shot a glare behind him as he heard Elsa stifle a giggle.

"Is it true that you and Princess Anna are dating?!" Rita chirped, her eyes wide.

"Anna…?" Elsa whispered. She shook her head. "Why Anna?" It then dawned on her that it technically made sense. After all, who did they see carrying the strawberry blonde home? Kristoff. Who did they see present him with his sleigh? Anna. Not to mention the two _did_ share a kiss on the docks…

Kristoff shook his head. "No, I'm not dating the princess. We're just good friends." He noticed with shock that they all drew closer to him.

Avgusta raised her eyebrows suggestively. "So I guess that makes you single, huh?"

"No it does not!" The queen stepped out from behind him, tearing back her hood. Her crystalline blue eyes smoldered as she glared at them. "Just because he may not be dating my younger sister does not mean that this man is alone."

The three girls were taken aback by Elsa's outburst, unable to say anything in response. Finally Antonia coughed awkwardly. "Uh… Sorry?"

"You're going to be _very_ sorry in a minute…" She made the motion to raise her hands.

"Elsa!" He grabbed her shoulders, pulling her back into him. "Simmer down there."

Rita gasped. " _Queen_ Elsa?!"

"The one and only." She struggled to get away from him.

Avgusta gripped an arm on each girl. "I think we should go…" They turned to look at her before nodding, turning tail and sprinting away.

Kristoff released Elsa once they were gone. "What was that?"

"I don't like people who try to take my things." She brushed herself off, eyes widening as she realized what she said. "That is…"

"Oh, are you jealous?" He placed his large hand on her head, ruffling her hair.

She batted him away with a small smile. "I prefer the term 'protective'."

"Well then, my protective queen, shall we continue?" He held out his arm for hers.

"We shall." She flipped her hood up and returned to her place at his side.

Kristoff noticed that she huddled against him, a little closer than before, and that she felt much colder. He fought the urge to shiver before finally shaking her off. "Elsa, really, please calm down."

"I am calm." She gazed up at him evenly.

"There is ice under your feet." He pointed at the ground.

Elsa gasped and glanced down. Sure enough a small pool of ice was slowly spread from under her shoes. She took a deep breath and reined it in. "I'm sorry. I'm just…on edge, I suppose."

He looked around before gripping her hand with a smile. "I know just the thing." He started walking to a particular shop, leading her along.

"Oh..." A grin broke out on her face as soon as the smell reached her petite nose. "Kristoff, is that what I think it is?"

"Chocolate." He held open the door for her as they walked in.

A small bell overhead rang clear in the shop, alerting the man behind the counter to their presence. He straightened up. "Welcome!" His voice was chipper. "How can I help you folks today?"

Elsa gently pulled back her hood. "Well, we came for some sweets."

His eyes widened and he hurried to push up the spectacles on his nose. "Right away, Your Majesty! Anything you'd like!"

"Thank you." She turned to look at the displays of various chocolates. "Oh Kristoff, there's so many..."

"You like dark chocolate right?" He pointed to the dark section. "Here's some with caramel in it."

"Well, I do enjoy a good caramel now and then." She pursed her lips as she tried to decide. As she didn't have nearly the sweet tooth as her younger sister, she didn't usually indulge in candies. On the occasions that she did, it was usually a plain hunk of dark chocolate without any frills or fillings.

The shop keeper tapped the glass to draw her attention to another candy. "Here is one of our seasonal sweets, Your Majesty. It's milk chocolate with peppermint."

"Ooh, that does sound good." Finally she nodded. "I'll take a few pieces of the peppermint and a few of the dark with caramel, please." She flashed him a shy smile, quite unused to buying things in shops.

He simply grinned and began bagging her purchase. "Excellent choice, Your Majesty!"

Kristoff placed a few coins on the counter as payment and handed off the bag to her, though not before he reached in for his own piece and popped it into his mouth. "If I'm paying, you have to share."

She nabbed one of the peppermint chocolate candies. "That seems fair enough." She slid it between her lips, the taste eliciting a soft moan of pleasure from her.

"Like it?" He gazed down at her as he pushed open the door to the shop again.

"Ow!"

Elsa gasped. "Kristoff, pay attention!"

He turned to see a young woman trying to pick up her things, all the while shaking her head to clear it. Immediately he rushed to help her. "I'm so sorry. Are you all right?"

She looked up at him. "Y-yeah, I'll be fine. It surprised me more than anything." She smiled slightly, pushing a strand of honey-brown hair behind her ear. Her green eyes were trained on him as he continued to gather her items.

"I think that's all of it." He picked up the bag and stood before reaching down for her hand. "I'm Kristoff, by the way."

"Lisanne." She slid her palm into his and stood up gracefully. "You wouldn't happen to be _the_ Kristoff Bjorgman that everyone's talking about, would you?" Her voice was soft, warm and inviting.

Elsa felt her palms prickle again. She shoved the feeling to the back of her mind, though she couldn't deny that this Lisanne person was very pretty. Beautiful, even. Her long hair curled around her face and shoulders, framing her heart-shaped innocent face. The queen suddenly felt a bit self-conscious about her own platinum locks. Twenty-one years old and already Anna was teasing her about going gray early. Or white, rather.

Kristoff beamed at her. "Yep, that's me! Oh, but I didn't do it all myself. Most of it was Princess Anna."

"Come now, a strong man like yourself? Surely you did more than you think." Lisanne folded her hands neatly at her back.

Elsa glared at her from behind the ice harvester. Lisanne seemed to be more of a princess than she ever was. Delicate figure, gentle, beautiful... Elsa's cheeks burned. Essentially this peasant girl embodied everything she wasn't.

Kristoff rubbed the back of his neck with a nervous chuckle. "I don't know about that..."

The queen cleared her throat. "Kristoff."

"Without you, surely Her Highness Princess Anna wouldn't have made it back to the castle in time." Lisanne looked up at him through her eyelashes.

"Well, I definitely helped, that's for sure." He flashed her a smile.

Elsa tugged on his sleeve gently. "Kri..." She coughed awkwardly. "Kristoff..." She fought the urge to whine, "_Stop ignoring me!_"

"Oh, and not to mention your brave reindeer! You raised him so well. To be honest, I wish I had such a bond with some of the animals on my Papa's farm."

"Sven? Ah, he's more like a friend. See, that's the trick. You can't treat them like animals; you gotta treat them like people, only like people that can't talk." Kristoff paused before he laughed. "And that don't have opposable thumbs."

"That's so true!" Lisanne put a hand to her mouth as she joined his laughter.

Elsa frowned and shoved him roughly with her shoulder. While being a very unladylike thing to do, she finally garnered his attention. "Kristoff!"

"What?!" He snapped, turning to her.

She shrunk back and bit her lip. "I... I was thinking...we should go home..." Her voice was barely above a whisper.

Kristoff nodded and gave Lisanne her things back. "She's right. We gotta go. Nice talking with you!"

"Yes, it was. Have a good rest of your day." Lisanne smiled as she walked away.

The ice harvester rubbed his back. "That hurt, Elsa."

"Hmph." She stepped past him silently and started the walk to the castle.

"Whoa, hey." He jogged to join her and fell into a comfortable stride at her side. "Elsa, are you all right?" He gasped. "Is there something in the chocolate? Are you allergic to peppermint?!"

She glanced at him sideways. "Don't be foolish. I'm not allergic to anything."

"Oh, good. I thought you were getting sick or something." He held out his arm for her. To his surprise and mild anguish, she didn't take it. Rather, she completely ignored him. "Elsa..."

The queen remained silent.

"Elsa, don't do this to me. I don't even know what I did wrong." He sighed heavily. "Come on. Tell me? Please?"

She swallowed hard and for a moment looked like she contemplated speaking to him, but instead she kept up her icy silence. He growled in frustration. "Elsa, this isn't fair!"

To be truthful, the queen honestly didn't know what to tell him. She felt a sick sort of rage storming around inside her mixed with—dare she admit it?—a hint of jealousy. Perhaps a bit more than a hint. Whatever the case, she didn't feel ready to say anything to him quite yet. She needed time.

He sighed and settled with walking in silence all the way back to the castle. He shoved his hands in his pockets, glancing at the queen on occasion. She kept her gaze straight ahead and her head held high. He frowned at the lack of contact between them.

Almost as soon as they stepped into the courtyard he suddenly grabbed her and pressed his lips to hers. She squeaked in surprise before melting against him, wrapping her arms about his neck. He pulled away before they could get too comfortable. "I'm sorry for whatever I did, Elsa! Now please talk to me!" He gazed at her helplessly.

"Kristoff..." She sighed and refused to look at him. "I just... Lisanne."

"Lisanne?" He tilted his head slightly.

"Yes, Lisanne." Elsa crossed her arms. "She's... She was pretty."

He shrugged. "Well, yeah."

"And nice. And gentle. And... Kristoff, don't you understand what I'm saying?"

He shook his head, a somewhat amused grin crossing his features. "Not really."

She threw her hands in the air in exasperation. Flurries of snow burst from her fingertips. "Kristoff, I can't be like that! I'm so stiff and awkward around people, not to mention cold. She just walked right up to you like you'd been best friends forever and it took me weeks to even talk to you properly! Not to mention..." She glared at her braid, her voice softening to a whimper. "Not to mention she's, well, pretty..." She glared a hole in the ground. It wasn't often her bouts of low self-esteem were vocalized.

Kristoff held her chin in his hand and forced her to look at him. "Elsa, are you _really_ comparing yourself to her? Have you even looked in a mirror lately?"

"W-well..."

"You are beyond words, Elsa. You're all those things she is and more, believe me. You're gentle, and nice, and beautiful." He smiled at her shocked expression. "You are. I wish I could make you understand..."

She slipped her arms around him, resting her head on his chest. "Thanks Kristoff."

He returned the hug and placed his chin on the top of her head. "Plus you smell amazing." He buried his nose in her hair.

"That would be my perfume." She tightened her grip. "You are so sweet."

"Only the best for my queen."

Elsa giggled softly, content to remain in his warm embrace. After all, she had something Lisanne never would: Kristoff. And she was determined to keep it that way.


	10. Sway Me

**I apologize. I was planning on getting this done last night, but my computer decided it didn't want to work. Anyway, here's a prompt I've had for a while from TheAmazingArtemis about Elsa and Kristoff having a little dance-off. This one is supposed to be read with a hint of parody. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, except for any OCs I create.**

* * *

Summer returned to Arendelle, and with it did a relationship desperately in need of mending. To be specific, Anna's and Elsa's sisterly bond. In order to speed up the process, both girls agreed to never hold anything back, never to lock their doors—both real and metaphorical—and to always be as honest and frank as possible with one another. This strategy tended to flood over into their other relationships, however. Not that being bluntly honest with a dignitary wasn't a good thing every now and then, of course, and Kristoff almost needed half the things they talked about laid out plainly before him.

Because of this new policy, Anna felt no shame when she brought up the topic of her sister's coronation at lunch one afternoon. "So why exactly didn't you want to dance with the duke?"

Without missing a beat, Elsa responded, "Because I don't dance." She poured the bit of soup into her mouth.

"Because you don't know _how_ to dance is more like it…" Anna rested her hand in her palm.

Kristoff glanced between them. "Is that true?" He chuckled. "Even I know how to dance. And I was raised by _trolls_." He shook his head. "Man that's sad…"

The temperature dropped a few degrees in the room as Elsa frowned at both of them. "I never said I didn't know _how_ to dance. I know perfectly well how to dance. I just prefer not to."

"I think you're embarrassed." Anna bit into her roll savagely to punctuate her point.

"What on earth would I be embarrassed about?"

"Not being able to dance." She swallowed and pointed across the table to Kristoff. "I bet the mountain man has more grace than you."

Elsa put her napkin on the table and pushed back her chair. "Well. I suppose I'll just have to prove you wrong." She started walking out of the dining room. "Are you coming or not?"

"Where are we going…?" Anna stood up and motioned for Kristoff to join her.

"To the ballroom." As the queen passed the guards at the door, she glanced at them. "Send for the royal band, if you would."

One guard bowed quickly. "Yes Your Majesty." He rushed off.

Kristoff jogged up to Elsa and fell into an easy stride. "Why are we going to the ballroom?"

"Well, you don't expect us to dance around in the dining room, do you?" She sent him a playful glance, a small smile on her lips. "Neither of you really think I can do it, do you?"  
Anna appeared on the queen's other side. "I've never seen you dance in my life, so no, I don't think you."

"I'll just prove you both wrong, then. We'll see if the mountain man or the ice queen has more grace."

"You're really taking this seriously, aren't you?" Anna rolled her eyes and glanced at Kristoff, who shrugged in response.

Elsa ignored them and kept walking.

Once they came upon the ballroom one of the guards posted at the doors gave them entry. Elsa nodded in gratitude before striding into the large room. She smiled, seeing the band already setting up their things. "Well. They're quick."

"It's not often we ask for them." Anna watched the tuba player begin to warm up. "Think I could get one of those?"

"It'd crush you." The queen smirked at her sister's annoyed expression.

Kristoff walked into the middle of the ballroom and looked around. "So what exactly are the rules to this game?"

"Ooh, I'll be the judge of you guys while you dance!" Anna positioned herself near the band members. "Just let me know when you're gonna start!"

Elsa cleared her throat and looked up at the ice harvester. "Well, we should probably decide what we're going to do… I…figured I'd do my best with a waltz, if that's all right. It's been a few years, but I still remember."

"No, that's fine." He smiled nervously. "You'll have to bear with me for mine. It's something the trolls taught me."

"Oh, how exotic."

One of the band members, the violin player, struck his bow against his instrument for their attention. "Your Majesty, we've prepared."

"Wonderful." She nodded in his direction. "A waltz, if you please."

"Of course." He counted off his colleagues before striking the first note.

Kristoff, unprepared, gasped softly as Elsa forced herself into his arms. "Just relax," She whispered. "Here, on my waist." She moved his hand for him to her thin waist, hovering just above her hips.

With that, she swept him into the dance.

It didn't take him long to understand the rhythm of the music and soon he was leading her around. He spun her around, pulling her back against him before taking off again. She blinked rapidly at his unexpected talent. "You're quite good."

"I have to be. One wrong move on the ice and I'm dead. Literally." He offered her a strained smile.

"Oh."

Out of the corner of her eye, Elsa could see her sister bouncing on the balls of her feet, a goofy smile plastered on her face. "You're enjoying this, aren't you Anna?"

Anna composed herself and crossed her arms. "Eh."

"Let's really give her something to enjoy." Kristoff gripped her hand a bit tighter, ignoring the cold it radiated, and dipped her backwards so far that her braid grazed the polished floor.

Elsa gasped as he began to move a bit faster. She narrowed her eyes and matched him, if only barely. "This is definitely different from dancing with Papa!" She wheezed as he spun her out again, causing her to become a bit dizzy.

Once the song ended, Kristoff pulled her back onto her feet and released her. "That was fun." He smiled slightly.

"It was great…" She shook her head. "Oh my."

"Bit rusty Elsa?" Anna giggled from the wall.

The queen shot her a glare. "Oh, quiet." She straightened her dress and smoothed back her platinum hair. "So, shall we continue?"

"If you're feeling up to it." He noticed she seemed a bit tired.

"Of course I am. I can handle anything you throw at me."

"Suit yourself." Kristoff turned to the band. "Can you play something faster? More upbeat? _Really_ upbeat."

The band members glanced at one another before shrugging. "We can do our best, sir!" The mandolin player grinned before he began to strum out a foreign song. "Is this good?" He asked, his fingers flying across the strings.

"Perfect!" Kristoff grabbed the queen by her waist again. "Try to keep up." He entwined his fingers with hers, and with a sly smile, began leading her across the floor.

She could vaguely remember a Spanish dignitary showing her mother and father a dance similar to the one she found herself in at a ball sometime during her youth. "What is this?" She was pressed very close to his broad chest. Her cheeks burned with the realization.

"I can't really remember. The trolls taught me, a long time ago."

As the song picked up, Elsa suddenly became very thankful for the slit in her dress. There was no way she'd be able to keep up with him in her normal attire. Following his lead, she put more energy into the way her hips swung, the measured, staccato steps of her feet. Her heels served to keep time.

For a split second Kristoff's hand fell down to her back as he slowly tipped her backward, arching over her as he did so during a lull in the music. She was about to squeak in a protest when he pulled her back up again, veritably giving the poor queen some degree of whiplash. "Ah?!"

"Enjoying yourself, Your Majesty?" He tilted his forehead toward hers, nearly touching.

"You have no idea." She smiled slightly, though her voice dripped with sarcasm.

He simply grinned and pulled her into another speed-round of dancing. The name of the motions finally clicked in her mind. "Kristoff! Why on earth would the trolls teach you the tango?!" She shrieked above the music.

"They're trolls! Do they need a reason?" Kristoff ran his hand down her leg, hitching it up to his waist as she wrapped her arms around his neck. The music slowed considerably as a sign it was ending.

Elsa took a shaky breath as she stared into his eyes. She could see the tiniest droplets of perspiration that gathered on his brow and for a moment wondered how she must be faring. Pushing the thought away, she slowly pulled her cool hand around to graze her fingertips along his cheek.

He gazed at her with a small smile. "Well?"

"That was…different." Her voice was soft.

"Good different." He leaned his head toward her.

Just before she allowed her cold lips to brush his, she pulled away and immediately began fidgeting with her dress. "Anna, who won?"

The princess's happiness deflated as she realized the two weren't going any further. "Well… I don't really know. Kristoff's better at dancing than you, but you looked really cool while you were doing it, so… It's a tie."

"A tie?" Kristoff wiped his forehead with the back of his sleeve.

"That's that. If you'll excuse me I have some…_things_ to attend to. Queenly things." Elsa began heading to the door.

The ice harvester nodded and went for the other exit at the opposite side of the room. "I have some deliveries to make."

Anna was torn as to which one she should follow. "B-but we didn't even finish lunch!" She groaned loudly as both doors shut. "Dang it…"


	11. Confession Time

**This one was from a Guest, who asked for a prompt about Kristoff accidentally letting slip that he loves Elsa. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the OCs I have to make from time to time.**

* * *

"You know, you could just tell her." Anna blew a strand of hair from her face as she continued to scrub at a particularly dirty spot on his sled. "I mean, the worst she can say is no."

"That's my point, Anna! I don't want her to say no!" He tossed a bucket of water over the sled.

Anna shrieked and jumped back, though not in time to escape most of the soapy water that flew at her. She wiped suds out of her eyes before turning to glare at the mountain man. "Kristoff!"

"Sorry." He smiled apologetically. "Do you want a towel?"

"No, I'm fine…" She sighed and went back to helping him clean up his sled. With the approach of spring came rains, and unfortunately his ride was prone to getting very dirty. Since she had nothing really planned for the day, the princess of Arendelle agreed to help him.

That led to them talking about his rather awkward relationship with her older sister in the courtyard as Sven and Olaf romped nearby, and the consequent soaking of Anna. She threw her wet braids over her shoulders. "Kristoff, do you really think she'd say no?"

"I have no idea." He grunted with the effort of tightening up a loose bolt on one of the runners. "Do _you_ think she'd say no?"

"Hey, I'm not my sister!" She took a deep breath before standing up and stretching. "Listen, when we're done here I think you should just march in there, interrupt whatever she's doing, and just tell her how you feel." She stepped back to admire her work. "Oh hey, it's looking better!"

Kristoff wiped his forehead with the back of his hand. "Anna, how am I supposed to tell your sister, _the queen_, that I love her?"

At that moment Anna could see the door opening that led from the interior of the castle to the courtyard. "Um, Kristoff?" She glanced at him.

His back was turned to it. "Don't you get it?" He tossed the rag he held on the sled and leaned on the side. "Anna, I love your sister. I love her a lot."

"Kristoff, I wouldn't—" She swallowed hard as she saw Elsa walking toward them. "Kristoff, I would shut up if I were you."

"No, no, no. Just listen to me. Maybe you can help me figure out what to tell her. I just… She's so beautiful. And the ice is just… It's so perfect. _She_'s perfect, Anna. I don't know why she even bothers with me. I'm just an ice harvester."

"K-Kristoff—" Anna began to panic as Elsa drew within earshot.

He sighed. "Anna, seriously, just listen for once! Elsa is so perfect, and smart, and talented, and I just… I love her. I didn't think it would be possible for me to love a human, because I thought humans were just awful, but… Your sister proved me wrong. She's loyal, kind-hearted, majestic…"

Elsa, by now, had stopped and was staring at him with wide eyes. Both hands were clasped over her mouth to stifle her gasp. Anna could only shrug slightly and let him continue.

"…gentle, beautiful, and I just can't help it, Anna. I just can't. You'd be crazy not to love a woman like that, you know? She's so perfect." He took a deep breath and leaned his face in his palm. "I love her. I love Elsa."

"Well, good news, Kristoff, you won't have to worry about letting her know anytime soon." Anna simply pointed beyond him. "Because you kinda just did."

He whirled around to see her standing there. Immediately he felt his stomach bottom out and he was sure his face turned bright red. "E-Elsa…"

"Kristoff, I…" Tears pooled in her eyes and she turned to run back into the castle. "I'm sorry!" She cried.

"Elsa!" He called after her. The door slamming shut served as his only response. He turned on Anna, his brown eyes flashing. "Why the hell didn't you warn me?!"

She threw her hands up defensively. "I tried to, but you wouldn't listen!"

"That… That doesn't matter anymore…" Kristoff whistled for his trusty reindeer before hitching him up to the sled. "I'm sorry I splashed water on you."

"Kristoff, I told you it was fine." She watched him pull himself into the driver's seat. "What are you doing? Are you running away?!"

He picked up the reins. "You saw how she reacted, Anna. It's pretty obvious she doesn't feel the same. So yeah, I'm running away. I'm leaving. Is that a problem?"

She glared at him. "Yes, it is! Do you have any idea how happy you make her? If you leave now, I… I'll never forgive you! And neither will she!"

"Then you'll just have to live with that." He steered Sven around and with a flick of his wrist, ordered him to go.

Anna watched him leave helplessly before she remembered her sister. "Elsa." Her eyes widened and she turned to run into the castle. As she burst in the door, she shouted, "Elsa! Elsa, where are you?!" Her boots were wet from helping him clean the sled and she left footprints on the floors, but she didn't care. "Elsa!"

As she ran past the dining room, a maid caught her arm. "Your Highness, I saw your sister go toward her room. She seemed upset."

"Oh, thank you!" Anna, unable to contain her relief, gave the maid a quick hug before running off again. The walls were a blur, the corridors blending into one another as she sprinted through the castle. She only cared about finding her sister and setting everything right again.

As she approached her sister's door, she went to throw herself into it, half-hoping she'd break it down. If anything, there would be no reason for Elsa not to hear her. Just at the last possible moment, the door opened and Elsa appeared. She had only time to gasp before Anna crashed into her and sent them both to the floor in a heap.

"Elsa!" Anna pushed herself up where she laid across the older girl's stomach.

"O-ow…" Elsa winced as she gingerly got into a sitting position. "Anna, what is the meaning of this?"

Anna gripped her shoulders, almost sending her to the ground again. "Kristoff's gone, Elsa. He just left."

"Left? Why would he leave?" The queen shook her off and curled in on herself, drawing her knees to her chest.

It was then that Anna saw the tears that still glistened in her eyes, the dark splotches on her sleeves where she'd tried to wipe them away. "He left because… Because he thought you didn't feel the same. He thinks you hate him or something. I don't really know…" She reached up to gently swipe another tear away with her thumb. "But you don't hate him, do you?"

"Of course not. How could I hate him?" She blinked rapidly in an effort to stave off the tears. "I just… I heard what he said, and I became frightened… I don't know what to say to him, Anna."

"Well, you could start by saying three little words." The princess lifted up three fingers.

Elsa's eyes widened. She started to smile, but it dropped. "I can't. He's probably long gone by now." She wrapped her arms about herself tighter. "Besides, after all that… I'll be surprised if he even wants to listen to me anymore."

"Only one way to find out." Anna stood and pulled her sister to her feet. "If you leave right now, you'll probably be able to catch him at his cabin. He has to get supplies first, right?"

Elsa nodded. "You're right. Thank you." She smiled warmly. "I'll be back later! Don't wait up for me!" She turned to dash off.

"Good luck!" Anna chuckled and leaned against the wall, watching her sister turn the corner. "You'll need it…"

* * *

Halfway into Elsa's journey, rain had started to pour, as usual. She ignored it and kept pushing on. "Faster!" She dug her heel into her horse's side.

He whinnied in protest.

"Faster!" She hissed. "I'll get you some extra oats when we get back!"

Her rush to get to Kristoff before he left had caused her to push her steed to the limit. She cared, yes, and she felt bad; but finding the mountain man was more important. She shook her head to remove the hair from her face. Without a cloak or hood, the rain soaked her completely through to the point where even _she_ felt cold.

Tinpan pushed onward through the storm, his hooves thundering against the muddy ground. Dirt flew up around them, some of it splattering her dress and face. She ignored it, her crystalline blue eyes narrowing. It didn't matter. Kristoff mattered.

"Kristoff!" She shouted, hoarse, as they approached his cabin. "Kristoff, please! I need to talk to you!" Her voice was drowned in the rain.

She gave a cry of relief as she saw a light on in his cabin. "Whoa, boy." She pulled back on the reins and dismounted. Running up to the door, she pounded on it with all her strength. "Kristoff, open the door!" She backed off as she realized she had begun to use what Anna called her "royal" voice. "Kristoff, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. Please, just let me in." She took a deep breath. "You wouldn't leave a girl in the rain, would you? It… It's c-cold out here…" She rubbed her arms in an effort to get feeling back into them, but it didn't really help her.

Tears mixed with the rain as both streamed down her cheeks. "Kristoff, please… Please open the door…" She rested her forehead against the wood, tired. "This isn't funny, you know." Her voice was a growl now. "I'm wet and dirty and I nearly killed my horse coming all the way out here for _you_, so the least you could do is let me inside!"

Her desperation turned to anger and she fought the urge to freeze the whole building. "Fine! Have it your way, then! I… I never needed you anyway!" She turned around and slid down the door, burying her face in her hands. "I never…" She swallowed hard. "I never loved someone like that before…"

"Elsa?"

She looked up to see Kristoff standing in front of her. "Kristoff?"

"What are you doing out here? You're going to get sick." He held out his hand. "Come on, let's get you inside."

She reached out to take it before flinching away. "No." She scrambled to her feet. "No, I… Why are you leaving? Why are you leaving me?"

"Elsa, not now." He brushed past her to open the door and usher her inside. "God, you're shivering and everything." He steered her to the fireplace where he sat her on a small sofa. He rummaged around in a small chest by the hearth to pull out a blanket. Wrapping it around her shoulders, he took off his own hat and plopped it on her head. "I didn't think it was possible for you to get cold."

"Kristoff, please don't go away." She willingly fell into his embrace. "I don't know what I'd do if you left me…"

He rubbed her arms as he tried to warm her up. "You know, I wasn't really going to leave… I was just upset. I wasn't really expecting you to react like that." He sighed heavily and adjusted his hat on her wet hair. "But, even if you don't feel the same, can we still be friends?"

The queen smiled slightly. "Kristoff, I lo—" Her sentence was interrupted by a sneeze. A flurry of snowflakes blew into the air. Sniffling, she gazed up at him. "I love you too."

"Wha… You do?!" He grinned and took both her hands in his, somewhat disturbed at how cold they felt. "I… I could kiss you!" As she sneezed again, he chuckled. "But I don't think that's such a good idea right now."

"I guess not." She leaned against him with a sigh. "So… Now what?"

"Well, I should probably get you back to the castle so you can see a doctor." He glanced outside the window. "But until the rain lets up, you'll have to stay here."

Elsa opened her mouth to say something when she instead coughed. "Sounds great." She gazed up at him. "Sorry…"

"It's fine." He pulled her close. "I love you anyway, sniffles and all."

"You're such a romantic." She rolled her eyes.

"Ooh, does this mean I can use the ice puns now?"

"That was never okay, Kristoff!" She sighed, a faint smile on her pale lips. _Just what have I gotten myself into?_

* * *

**As I _am_ still taking prompts, I have a list of about five of them right now. Keep in mind I do these as I like them and if it comes to your prompt and I just _cannot_ get an idea for it, I apologize. I'm doing the best I can, and I'm_ nowhere_ near perfect.**

**-LoRF**


	12. Daddy's Little Ice Harvester

**This one is based on a prompt from Penguin (Guest), who suggested something about Kristoff/Elsa babies. Well, he's not a baby, but he's their kid. Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, save any OCs I create.**

* * *

Kristoff smiled as he watched his young son climb all over the ice in the back of his sled. "Careful, Anton." He gripped the boy by his middle and sat him on the driver's bench. "Mom would kill me if you got hurt."

"Okay, Daddy." He gazed up at the ice harvester, his crystalline blue eyes wide.

"Just sit tight. We're almost home." Kristoff tousled his son's blonde hair and ordered the horse to go faster. Sven had long since become too aged to pull ice and instead spent his days in the warm stables of Arendelle Castle.

Before them lay the town of Arendelle, with the castle situated on an island into the fjord. The lights from the houses twinkled in the dusk, guiding the two boys home. It wasn't often that Anton was allowed to go with his father to collect ice; today, however, his mother finally let him go. To say the little boy was excited proved to be an understatement. He'd been beyond ecstatic to finally be able to help his father with the ice.

He bounced in his seat, eager to get home. He couldn't _wait_ to tell his mother about the block he cut out all by himself and to give her the pretty yellow flower he found when they stopped to let the horse rest. It was tucked in his little hand, all ready to present to the queen. He knew she'd love it. She loved almost everything he gave her. He thought about the mud pie he tried to give her last spring. She didn't like that very much.

"We're here!" He yelled, unable to control his excitement and jumping off the sled almost as soon as they pulled into the courtyard. He tripped and tumbled to the ground.

"Whoa! Hey, you okay?" Kristoff joined him.

Anton pushed himself up. "I'm okay!" He grinned. "Can I go inside?" He held the flower behind him, not wanting his father to know. He wanted it to be a surprise.

"Sure, buddy. Go tell your mom that I'll be inside soon." Kristoff smiled gently before he stood up and tended to the cart.

The young prince dashed inside, nodding to the guards that opened the door for him. First he ran to the library. To his surprise, his mother was not sitting in her usual place by the fire. He left and decided to try the dining room. Instead of the queen, he found his aunt enjoying an evening snack. "Aunt Anna!" He cried.

"You're back!" She knelt down to his level. "Hey Anton, did you have fun?"

He nodded. "Where's Mommy?"

Her face softened into a sad smile. "Mommy's working right now." She bit her lip as she remembered Elsa even ordered her dinner to be taken to her.

"Oh…" Anton's shoulders drooped and he looked at the flower in his hand. "I wanted to give this to her…"

Anna patted his shoulder. "Let's go ask."

Taking his other hand, she led his down the corridors until they reached her private study. She knocked on the door. "Elsa?"

"What is it?" A very tired-sounding voice replied from within.

"I've got Anton out here and he wants to see you. Is that all right?"

"They're back?"

"Uh, yeah." Anna shared a small giggle with her nephew. "So can we come in?"

They heard some rustling before finally she responded with an affirmative. Anna no sooner got the door open than Anton rushed in. He ran right up to her with a large smile. "Mommy, I picked this for you!" He sheepishly held out the dying plant.

She gasped as she plucked it from his fingers. "Oh Anton, thank you. It's beautiful." A sly smile appeared on her lips. "But, do you know what would make it better?"

"Do it! Do it!" He practically jumped up and down.

She touched each delicate petal, coating them in a very thin layer of frost. The flower reflected the light coming from the various candles set up around the room, casting small rainbows over the frozen fractals. Anton watched her with wide eyes. "That's so cool!" He squealed.

"Thank you." She patted her lap, motioning it was all right for him to climb up. Once he did so, she stroked his hair. "Did you have a good time with Daddy?"

"Yeah!" He gazed up at her. "We got lotsa ice!"

She laughed softly. "Did you now?"

Anna, who still stood in the doorway, waved a small good-bye before slipping out. Anton paid her no notice as he continued telling his mother about his day. "I cut up a block all by myself!"

"Oh, that must have been very hard."

He shook his head. "Nuh-uh, it was easy." He sucked his bottom lip before adding, "Daddy had to carry it for me…"

"That's all right. When you get bigger like your father, you'll be able to cut even bigger blocks of ice and carry them all by yourself." She poked his stomach, smiling as he giggled.

He wrapped his arms around her neck in a hug, not seeming to mind her cold skin. "I missed you though."

"I missed you too. I'm glad you had a good day." She returned the hug.

"Did you do anythin' fun?"

Not wanting to upset him, she simply smiled. "Anton, it's getting late, and you should think about going to bed."

"But I just got home!" He whined, his blue eyes large and pleading.

"Even princes need to sleep, honey." She gently placed him on the ground and stood up, smoothing her dress. "Go run along and I'll be there soon to tuck you in, okay?"

Anton took a deep breath. "Okay…"

"Now Anton, listen to your mom." Kristoff appeared in the doorway, a smile on his lips.

The little prince nodded and started toddling down the hall to his room. Elsa walked over to the ice harvester. "He seemed to have fun. Told me he cut his own ice block today."  
"Well, maybe I helped him a little." Kristoff smiled and wrapped an arm around her. "Shouldn't we be going to bed soon too?"

She glanced back at the paperwork still on her desk. "Kristoff, I can't. I have so much work to do—"

"It can wait, I'm sure. You're exhausted. I can see it in your eyes." He lifted her chin so she looked at him. "Even queens need to sleep, _honey_."

She rolled her eyes, though a grateful smile toyed with her lips. "Fine. Fine, I'll go to bed. But first we have to take care of our own little ice harvester."

The two walked down the carpeted halls together, in silence. Elsa would take a deep breath every so often, just adding to Kristoff's claim of her exhaustion. He eventually wrapped an arm around her shoulders and held her close to him. When she looked up in confusion, he simply smiled. She didn't have anything to say after that.

When they reached Anton's chambers, Elsa was the first to open the door. He had been sitting on his bed, hugging a stuffed reindeer to his chest. He grinned as they walked in. "Do I get a story tonight?" He asked, obviously still very much awake.

"Well…" Elsa glanced at her husband.

He nodded. "A short one, okay?"

"Tell me the one about the ice harvester and the princess, Daddy!"

Elsa clenched her jaw. Not quite ready to reveal to their son the story of The Eternal Winter, they masked it with a fairytale, lovingly dubbed _The Snow Queen_ whenever Anna told the story. When asked of Kristoff, it was _The Ice Harvester and the Princess_. When asked of the queen, she would get someone else to do it. Unfortunately, it had become Anton's favorite story after both his aunt and his father told it when they ran out of ideas one night.

"Is that all right, Elsa?" Kristoff gazed at her where he sat on the edge of his son's bed.

She nodded. "It's fine." She shook herself. "Maybe tonight I'll even help."

That was new. Never before had she stayed in the room when the story was told, something Anton was painfully aware of. He gasped in delight. "Yay! Mommy, you sit on the other side." He scooted closer to his father.

Elsa settled herself near her son and placed a cool hand on his back. "Well, Kristoff, you can begin."

"Once upon time, in a land far away, there lived two beautiful princesses. The younger princess was kind and gentle, and she loved her sister more than anything else in the world. The older sister, while she loved her sister too, could not be with her. She had the power to make ice and snow." Kristoff spread out his hands to mimic the way his wife conjured snow.

Anton's eyes were wide. "Like Mommy."

"Exactly like Mommy."

As if on cue, Elsa shot a puff of snowflakes into the air. With a glance from Kristoff, she took over telling the tale. "For years the older sister hid herself from the younger sister in fear she would hurt her. No matter how much they missed each other, they could never be together."

"But finally," Kristoff smiled slightly, "the day for the older princess's coronation had come. She was going to become queen and rule over the land. Her sister was so happy that she could finally see her again, so she went singing and dancing around the castle."

"After the older princess became queen, they had a wonderful party with cakes and chocolate and all the sweets you could imagine." She took a deep breath, remembering all the goodies from her coronation. "But, the princess was so overjoyed that she could see her sister again that she asked if they could see each other every day. She didn't know about the queen and her ice. The queen told her, 'No, it can't be like this!' However, the princess grew angry and started to argue with her sister."

Kristoff noticed Anton's small gasp. "The more they argued, the more the queen lost control. She accidentally revealed her magic and ran away, across the fjord and into the mountains to be alone. But she didn't know that she caused the whole kingdom to freeze."

"The _whole_ kingdom?" Anton asked, though he already knew the answer. The fact that a single person could freeze an entire kingdom was so astounding to him.

Elsa nodded. "Yes, the whole kingdom. She ran away, deep into the mountains, because she was scared of hurting her sister and her people."

"But her sister ran after her! She loved her sister and she wanted the kingdom to love her too. So she took off after the queen, but she didn't get very far because she didn't know the mountain at all. Fortunately for her she ran into a brave—"

"Ice harvester!" Anton shouted, his mouth in a wide grin. "Right?"

Elsa laughed softly. "Right. With the ice harvester's help, the princess managed to get to a beautiful ice castle the queen built. She went inside and tried to talk to her sister to convince her to come back and thaw the kingdom, but her sister would not listen. Instead the queen grew scared and accidentally hit the one person she loved most of all in the heart with her ice." She pressed her finger to Anton's chest.

"The ice harvester knew that the princess needed to go back to the castle, because she had fallen in love with a prince there. So he rode as fast as he could on his reindeer to take her to safety!" Kristoff lifted his head proudly, though it quickly crumbled. "But the prince didn't love her. He wanted to take over the kingdom for himself."

"He left the princess to die and set out to kill the queen, who had found her way to the frozen fjord. She wanted to see her sister one last time before she died, but instead the evil prince told her that she killed the princess." Elsa's tone grew somber. "The queen, overcome by her sadness, fell upon the ice and the storm stopped."

Anton gazed up at both his parents, hugging the reindeer closer. Though he knew how the story ended, he was excited to hear how his mother told it. Kristoff cleared his throat. "But the princess didn't die. She was out on the fjord too, looking for the ice harvester and the queen. She was freezing and she was about to die."

"The evil prince had drawn his sword and was about to kill the queen when her sister saw. Instead of going to the ice harvester, who she thought was her true love, she instead ran to protect the queen. The prince's sword hit her just as she turned to solid ice, frozen." Elsa clenched her hand to prevent any unexpected bursts of frost. "The queen was heartbroken that her only sister died to save her life."

Kristoff smiled slightly. "But, at that moment the princess thawed, because only an act of true love will thaw a frozen heart. She loved the queen more than life itself."

"With her sister by her side, the queen thawed the kingdom and restored summer, and the people didn't mind her icy magic." Elsa wiggled her fingers and a flurry of snowflakes burst forth.

Anton giggled and managed to catch a few on his tongue. "What happened then?"

Kristoff and Elsa looked at each other for a moment before he smirked. "Well, the brave and handsome ice harvester fell in love with the beautiful queen."

"And the graceful and poised queen fell in love with the awkward, bumbling ice harvester." She raised an eyebrow, returning his smirk.

"And they lived happily ever after," Kristoff finished off with a slight frown.

Anton snuggled into his mother's side. "I'm gonna do that someday. I'm gonna go on an adventure and save a princess!"

"I'm sure she'd appreciate that." The queen patted his back before standing up. "But for now, you really have to go to bed."

He dove beneath the blankets. First he hugged his father, telling him good night, and then when his mother leaned down for her own hug, he instead latched himself around her neck and placed a kiss to her cheek. "I'm glad you helped Daddy tell me a story tonight. I love you."

She blinked rapidly to stave off the tears that prickled in her eyes. "I love you too, Anton."

Once the little prince was safely tucked into his warm bed, the two adults left and shut the door with a soft thud. Elsa took a deep breath. "Do you often tell him that story?" She gazed up at her husband.

"Not all the time. But… I think he's starting to realize that it's not just a story. We'll have to tell him someday about what happened. He's going to ask how we met or something and we can't just lie to him."

She shook her head. "No, we can't. But in the meantime, we'll just keep telling him this version. It's much safer."

They began the walk to their own bedroom when Kristoff nudged her. "So, the _awkward_ and _bumbling_ ice harvester, huh?"

"All I got was _beautiful_." She couldn't hide her smirk and nudged him back. "You know I love you."

"I love you too, even if you're cold and stiff and never have fun." He placed his large hand on her head and ruffled her platinum hair.

She gasped and batted him away. "Stop that!"

"No." He kept doing so, more aggressively than before.

"Kristoff!"

"No."

She finally shot a weak blast of ice at him, causing him to jump back. By now her hair resembled Anna's in the morning. "Kristoff, look what you've done!"

"What are you going to do, Your Majesty?"

She went to grab him, but he managed to step out of the way. With a laugh he took off running down the hall. "You'll have to catch me first!"

Elsa stood still for a moment before she rolled her eyes and gave chase. After all, a late night game of tag wasn't the strangest thing she'd done.

* * *

**Sorry about how long this one was. Basically retelling the movie took longer than I thought.**

**-LoRF**


	13. The Nightmare

**Here's a prompt from cebyk, where Kristoff comforts Elsa after she starts flipping out over losing control on her powers. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, except for any OC's I may produce.**

* * *

The nightmares were infrequent now. Though _infrequent_ is not to be confused with _gone_. Most nights Elsa could make it until her normal wake-up without so much as a disturbance, feeling fresh and relaxed in the morning and ready to tackle whatever the kingdom threw at her. Some nights, however, she was not quite so lucky. Some nights her deepest fears took over her mind. Some nights…more than just Anna was lost to her.

One particular evening she awoke shaking, her eyes wide and her chest heaving. She lay very still in her bed and watched her panicked breaths float into the air as small wisps of fog. She'd frozen the room, again, but this time she didn't want to take a look at the damage she caused.

"Kristoff…" She whimpered, closing her eyes shut again. Against her will some tears slipped down her pale cheeks. She curled into a ball on her side, hugging herself, trying to regain control.

The nightmare began normally: she stood on the frozen fjord, a blizzard howling around her ears. She struggled to press on through the wind and snow, but she knew she had to just ride it out until she woke up. That's how they always played out.

When she realized how alone she was, she knew this nightmare wouldn't be normal. "Anna!" She called, her voice lost to the storm. "Kristoff!" When no one responded, she took a deep breath. "H-Hans?"

"He'd dead because of you."

Elsa whirled around to see her sister's tear-stained face. "Anna?" She started to walk toward the shivering girl.

"Don't touch me!" She shrieked, shying away.

"Anna, what's going on?"

The princess simply sobbed, trying not to collapse in the storm. "You killed him, Elsa! You killed him!" She screamed, over and over again.

Finally Elsa had managed to grab her arms and get her attention. "_Who_ did I kill, Anna?" She hoped against hope the answer would be Hans, but she had a sneaking suspicion it was—

"Kristoff," Anna whispered, stepping aside.

The queen could only stare at the statue that, apparently, at one point had been her ice harvester. His arm was outstretched, as if to be reaching for her. He appeared to have frozen in the middle of a cry—for help, she surmised. Or perhaps, he was calling for _her_. Tearing her eyes away from him, she gazed at her sister. "I did this?"

"If you would've worn the gloves none of this would've happened, Elsa!" Anna shook her head. "Why do you have to be a _monster_?"

"Anna, I'm not—Please, listen to me!" Elsa felt a lump form in her throat and she looked to Kristoff. "I didn't mean any of this to happen!"

The sound of a sword being pulled from its sheath rang through the air. "There's only place befitting a monster like you, Queen Elsa."

She gasped and turned around to have the blade rip through her abdomen. She collapsed, staring up at her assailant. "Hans…"

"See you in Hell." He smirked and went over to the statue. He once more raised his weapon. "Say hello to Christopher for me."

"No…" She weakly reached out as if to stop him. In a swift movement, Hans brought down the blade on Kristoff's frozen form. The statue split in two, coming down to shatter on the fjord. "Kristoff!" She screamed, growing ever weaker as her blood spilled out on the ice. "Kristoff…"

That was the moment she woke up, finding herself in her room. Elsa felt more tears collect at her eyes. She didn't make any motion to stop them as she lay huddled in the all-too-large bed, snowflakes surrounding her.

* * *

At breakfast Anna immediately noticed something wrong with her sister. "You're wearing the gloves again." Her turquoise eyes were narrowed.

Elsa reached for her tea. "My hands are cold."

"Elsa… You're _never_ cold."

"That's not true." She took a sip and put it back on the saucer. The two chinked together loudly. "I get cold occasionally."

Anna raised an eyebrow. "Your hands are shaking."

"No they are not." The queen reached out to take a muffin from a basket in front of her.

"What's wrong?" Anna grabbed her wrist.

Elsa swallowed hard. "Nothing. I'm fine."

"You're hiding from me again! You promised, Elsa!"

She let her hand go limp and dropped her head. "I…had another nightmare…"

"Oh." Anna released her and cleared her throat awkwardly. "Do you wanna talk about it?"

"N-no, I don't think—"

They were interrupted by Kristoff walking in. He smiled and sat himself down next to the queen. "Good morning, Elsa, Anna." He went to nab a muffin for himself. "I hope you don't mind that I dropped by before I go on my rounds. Kai told me you two were at breakfast." He bit into the grain and swallowed. "I haven't eaten yet…"

"That's all right, Kristoff." Anna sat back with a sideways glance to the queen.

Elsa felt tears pricking at her eyes as she looked at him. All she could see was his frozen form, reaching for her, _shouting for her_, and instead all she could do was let him be further destroyed by Hans. She stood up, mumbling an excuse, and left the dining room. She tried to ignore the frost that trailed her as she ran through the corridors; the only thing she felt was the pain of her heart shattering.

She knew she couldn't be with him. She was far too dangerous. She really shouldn't be around _anyone_. Her powers still weren't completely under control and she could snap at any moment. What if she froze Anna again? What if she frozen anyone, period? She could never live with that. _Why did I ever leave my ice castle?!_

"Elsa!" A warm hand grabbed hers and stopped her in her tracks. "Elsa…"

She turned to see Kristoff. "No, don't touch me!" She jerked away, but his hold on her was too strong. "Kristoff, please, I don't want to hurt you…"

"You're not going to hurt me." He released her gloved hand. "I trust you."

"You shouldn't. Don't you remember what I did to Anna?" Elsa gazed at him desperately.

He took a deep breath. "Elsa, you were upset, and scared." He took a step toward her. "Anna told me you had a nightmare. What happened?"

Silence filled the corridor for a long time before she whimpered, "I froze you…"

"What?"

"I froze you, Kristoff! I froze you and then Hans, he… He killed me, but he broke your statue and… I can't take that chance!" She stumbled back into a side table.

He gripped her upper arm to steady her. "Hans is far away at the Southern Isles. I know you would never hurt me, Elsa. You have a lot more control than you know."

She remained silent, her gaze aimed at the ground as she tried to concentrate on not crying.

"Come on, take the gloves off." He reached for her small hand and gently tugged at the aquamarine gloves.

Elsa allowed him to remove them, where he then tossed them unceremoniously to the ground. Her eyes flickered up to his face as he pressed her cold hands between his. "See? I'm just fine." He smiled warmly before reaching out to smooth her furrowed brow. "If you're not careful, your face will stay like that."

"That's not true." She couldn't stop the weak giggle that bubbled past her painted lips. "If it were I think Anna would be a good example."

"Probably."

At that moment Elsa's stomach rumbled. She smiled apologetically. "I suppose I'm still a bit hungry."

"Are you feeling better then?"

"Yes…" She sighed and the smile disappeared. "I just don't want to hurt anyone else."

He lifted her chin so she looked at him. "You won't. I know you won't." He wrapped his other arm around her shoulders and steered her back to the dining room. "Come on. Those muffins are too good to be left with Anna."

She clasped her hands behind her back neatly and walked nearer to him, his warmth reminding her that he was real, and he was breathing. With a smile, she knew it would remain that way for a very long time, especially if she had anything to do with it.

* * *

**I know it was short, but it's sweet and to the point, I think. I have a few older prompts that I need to do yet, but I sort of want to do them in a particular order, so again, if you haven't yet seen your request, it's just because I haven't gotten to it yet.**

**Thanks!**

**-LoRF**


	14. White Like The Snow Pt 1

**All right, here's part one of a three-part mini-series in this collection of one-shots. (Wow, look at all those hyphens!) Anyway, this was a request from white wolf of haarfingar, who gave me a situation in which both Elsa and Kristoff pull an Anna and start talking to paintings. No, they're not crazy; just nervous.**

**Disclaimer: I only own my OC's, need be.**

* * *

Kristoff rubbed the back of his neck nervously. He stood before a large portrait of the King and Queen of Arendelle, painted some time after their wedding. He noticed the Queen held her hand on a small bulge in her stomach; Elsa, he figured, before she was born. As he gazed up at the woman, he noticed the current queen bore a striking resemblance to her mother.

He cleared his throat. "Hello, Your Majesties. My name is Kristoff Bjorgman." His voice echoed slightly in the large gallery. "I'm the Official Arendelle Icemaster and Deliverer. Yeah, apparently that's a thing."

Her parents simply stared down at him with polite smiles.

"So, I'll get to the point." He began to pace. "I love your daughter. I love both of them, but Anna's really more like a little sister. I love Elsa, like romantically. I… I want to marry her."

Kristoff's face burned as he grew embarrassed. "Anna said this would help…" He muttered. Shaking himself, he continued. "I helped Anna find Elsa. I did my best to help them both. I mean hey, the kingdom's still standing! Ha…"

He imagined the flicker of a frown cross the king's face.

"I know I'm just a lowly ice harvester. I talk to reindeer. I've been living by myself for years. I was raised by trolls. I'm the last person your daughter deserves, and I know that better than anyone." He ran a hand through his hair. "But I like to think I'm the person your daughter needs. Elsa makes me unbelievably happy, and she claims that I make her happy too."

He growled lowly. "Basically I'm saying that even though I'm not a prince or a duke or anything, I will do my best to make Elsa happy and keep her safe. I care about her more than I've cared about anything." He clenched his fist with conviction, snapping his head up to stare the king in the eyes. "I always said that ice is my life, but that's not true anymore. _Elsa_ is my life now. I would give up everything to be with her. I want you to understand that…"

The King of Arendelle stared down at him. Kristoff could've sworn that his right eyebrow rose, ever so slightly, taunting him to prove his worth. The ice harvester took a deep breath that expanded his broad chest and shoulders before exhaling in a giant whoosh. "I'm going to marry your daughter and make her the happiest person on this earth. I may not be royalty, but I know how to treat a queen."

Her mother's small smile gave him the confidence he needed. "No. I know how to treat _my_ queen. I promise to love her and cherish her until my heart stops pumping blood and I can't harvest my ice." He bowed deeply. "I'm going to propose to her. Tomorrow. Tomorrow we'll be officially engaged, and…"

Here he faltered. He had been so wrapped up in trying to prove himself to her—dead—parents that he forgot all the pomp and circumstance involved with the announcement of the queen's engagement. To an _ice harvester_ no less. He shook himself. "That doesn't matter. I'll love her no matter what happens. What kind of man would I be if I didn't?"

Kristoff imagined the frown disappeared from the king's face and instead a warm smile took its place. He felt his own lips curl in happiness and he turned to leave the room. Just as he reached the doorway, he stopped and looked back at them. "Thanks. You won't regret it." With that, he continued walking and disappeared into the corridor.

* * *

"I…am so sorry…" Elsa fought back tears as she swallowed hard, trying to dislodge the lump that formed in her throat. She stood wrapped in a thin robe about her equally thin nightgown. Just a few minutes earlier the clock in the gallery rung twelve times, signaling midnight.

She gazed up at the portrait of her parents. The king glared down at her, his eyes cold and unforgiving. Her eyes flickered over to the woman she resembled so much. The queen seemed just as disappointed by the shadow that played across her face.

"I just… She took my glove, Father. I didn't mean to freeze everything. It just happened beyond my control."

_"Conceal it. Don't feel it. Don't let it show."_

"I tried! Do you have any idea how difficult that is when you literally have ice slipping from your fingertips every damn time you take off the gloves?!" She let her voice, laced with frustration and anger, echo in the moonlit room. Her gaze hardened to a glare and she directed most of it to her father. "If you had just given me a chance to be what I could be, I…"

The night she hurt Anna replayed in her mind.

"Never mind. You're right. I'm a fool." She began pacing, wringing her pale hands. "Mother, you always told me that no matter what I should always do what felt right, even though the people around me may look down on it. But I don't know what to do." Her shoulders drooped. "Sometimes I wonder if I shouldn't close the gates again…"

Her feet wandered to the open window in the room where she was able to gaze across the fjord and into the mountains. "Anna is so much happier now, but the council keeps talking. Three years of power and they believe me to be a child. I'm a grown woman, Mother. Why can't they see that?"

_"Elsa, it's all right to be scared. Even I get scared sometimes. Being an adult does not make you exempt from such things. Don't worry; you'll be just fine."_

Some of her mother's last words bounced around in her head. "But you were never scared… You were a peasant girl and you went ahead and married Father without a care in the world."

Elsa turned back around to see them staring at her sympathetic faces.

"I'm about to do that too, you know. I couldn't help it." She let a dry chuckle escape her lips. "I…love him. I tried so hard not to, really I did, but Kristoff is so much more than just an ice harvester. Certainly he's not a prince or anything of the sort, but he's much more of a man than any of them could hope to be." She walked to the painting. "Please, don't be angry with me."

Whilst the frown returned to her father's face in the moonlight, she imagined her mother would have giggled at the comment. She shrugged slightly. "I know; I'm being ridiculous again. Neither of you really care who I fall in love with. After all, Father, you didn't follow the rules, either. You fell in love with a beautiful young woman who you accidentally ran into during one of your escapades into the village."

Elsa gazed up at him. Her father, though mature and wise, always had a wild streak she knew Anna inherited. If anything their mother was the calm one, the quiet woman to settle the family during meals and at bedtime. Otherwise the king would have romped with his two girls all night, given the opportunity. She sighed deeply and dropped her head thoughtfully.

"I've decided to marry him, if he'll have me." She slowly raised her chin. "Royal or not, I need an heir. And to be honest I'd rather marry for love than for just making it." A grimace crossed her features, as the idea of intercourse still frightened her. Though, she couldn't stop the small smile at the thought that she'd be doing it with _him_. To cover her sudden embarrassment, she coughed awkwardly. "Anyway. I figured that as my parents you would like to know my intentions."

Now they just gazed at her with amusement. She ran her fingers through her bangs as they hung in her face. Having gone straight from her room to the gallery, she didn't bother tying back her thick, long platinum hair. It nearly shone white beneath the moon. "I should probably go back to bed. Kristoff seems to be under the impression that I don't sleep often."

Wrapping the robe tighter about her body, she turned on her bare heel to leave. "Oh." She whirled to face the painting again. "I want to thank you both for listening to me rant and ramble. Normally Anna would be the one to do so, but… I doubt she'd want to hear about Kristoff in the middle of the night."

Suddenly she truly felt ridiculous _thanking_ a mere portrait for _listening_ to her. "I'm turning into my sister." She sighed and brought a hand to her temple as she walked out of the room. "That's it. I've gone completely and totally crazy. I'm turning into Anna."

At the thought of her sister, she smiled. Perhaps Anna, like herself, wouldn't mind a midnight kitchen raid for chocolate. She hurried off into the hallway as a beam of moonlight illuminated the gallery and fell upon the late monarchs' faces.

The King of Arendelle was smiling, while his wife kept her hand protectively over the unborn child she carried, unknowing the small creature would one day be the young woman known as The Snow Queen.


	15. White Like The Snow Pt 2

**Wow, okay, this took way longer than expected. I am so incredibly sorry, things came up. anyway, here's a prompt from AlicornSalad11 about Kristoff proposing. Enjoy _White Like The Snow Pt. 2_**

**Disclaimer: I only own OCs I am forced to create from time to time.**

* * *

"Good morning, Anna."

"Morning, Kristoff!" The princess inclined her head toward him as she noticed he held himself just a bit straighter. "Hey, what's up?"

He adjusted his vest. "Well, I need to talk to Elsa."

"Oh." Anna chewed her bottom lip for a moment before she shot him an apologetic glance. "She's in a meeting right now. Didn't even finish her breakfast."

Kristoff nodded and smiled slightly. "That's fine. I can wait."

"Well… It's a meeting with the council."

He swallowed hard, shoving his hands into his pockets. The metal band brushed against his right hand and reminded him of his mission. "They'll be out by lunch, right?"

"If she's lucky." Anna gripped his arm. "Listen, why don't we go into town or something? It's stuffy in the castle and there's no way we can get to her if the council is there. They're probably pestering her about getting married again…"

Kristoff smiled again, though this time it was more lopsided than polite. It vanished as he realized he went ahead and decided to propose to the queen—going so far as to even get an engagement ring he knew he couldn't afford—before he passed the last obstacle: her sister. If Anna didn't approve, there was no way he'd be tying the metaphorical knot anytime soon.

He nodded. "Right. Let's go to town then. I need to talk to you anyway." He allowed her to lead him from the corridor where they met back to the foyer and then out to the courtyard.

"Let's just walk there." She gazed up at him, her eyes bright. "Besides, Sven must be tired. We can give him a break and get a little exercise."

"Sure. I don't mind." He rubbed the back of his neck with a deep breath after a few minutes of silence. "So Anna, you know how Elsa and I have been spending a lot of time together…"

She nodded.

"Well, I've decided that I want to pro—"

"Kristoff!" She yanked on his arm and dragged him off the side. "Look at those!" She pressed her face up against the glass of the store's window. "Oh, they look so good…"

Once again, Anna had been distracted by chocolate. Kristoff took a moment to compose himself. "Yeah, they look good."

"I'm gonna buy some!" She zipped into the store.

"Anna, wait!" By the time he reached for her, she was already inside. "Anna…" He kicked at the ground as he waited for her to return.

When the princess walked back out, her mouth was full of candy and a full bag of more rested in her arms. "Want one?" She held one out for him.

He shook his head.

She shrugged and put it back. "I can share with Elsa when we get back. There's no way I'm going to eat all of these myself."

Kristoff raised an eyebrow doubtfully before he cleared his throat. "Anyway, Anna, I wanted you to know that I intend on asking Elsa to be my—"

"Princess Anna!"

The next instant the ice harvester found himself with an armful of candy. He looked around to see a small group of children had approached them. Anna knelt to meet the kids. "Hey there." She grinned, her sunny disposition never once faltering.

"See? I told you it was Princess Anna." One of the little boys nudged a girl smugly.

"I didn't think you left the castle…" The girl, wide-eyed, stared at the princess with awe.

Anna giggled softly. "Sure I do! I do now that the gates are open. I can't leave all the time, but I do when I can." She looked past them to see another group of children playing in the square. "Kristoff, let's go play with them for a little while." She stood up and gazed at him.

"No." He shook his head. "Anna, you know I'm not good with kids."

"Please?" She looked up at him with a pout.

He glanced around to see the children joining her. With a groan he nodded. "Fine. But only for a little bit."

"Come on!" She grabbed his arm and dragged him over, much as she had earlier. He tried to ignore the nagging irritation that scrabbled at the back of his head, knowing that if he upset the princess his chances with the queen were none. Instead he took a deep breath to calm himself and faced the fray of children armed with nothing but chocolate.

* * *

What was only supposed to take a bit of time ended up costing them much of the morning. The bag of chocolates had been completely destroyed by the village children and Anna, leaving Kristoff's hands free for him to shove in his pockets as he escorted the princess back to the castle. "Wow, that was fun. I did not expect them to start throwing mud." She giggled as she tried unsuccessfully to brush some dried mud from her skirt. "Where did they even find mud?"

"I have no idea." As they approached the gates, he stopped her. "Anna, listen to me."

"I'm listening." She smiled.

Kristoff gripped her upper arms. "I want you to pay attention to what I'm saying. Don't get distracted again."

"I won't."

"Good." He loosened his grip on her. "Anna, I love your sister."

"Yeah, I know."

He shook his head. "No, you don't know. Anna, I'm going to propose to her. As soon as she's out of those meetings, I'm going to ask her to be my wife."

Anna's eyes widened but she remained silent.

"As her sister, I wanted to make sure you were all right with this. I know I'm not royalty. I'm nothing but an ice harvester. But I promise to always do my best to make Elsa happy. She means the world to me. I would never do anything to hurt her, you know that. So…" He smiled weakly. "Do I have your blessing to marry the queen?"

She leapt on him with a squeal, tossing her arms around his neck. "Yes! Oh Kristoff, I was waiting for you to ask me. Of course you can marry my sister!" She stepped back and reached for his hands. "I wouldn't want anyone else to have her."

"Thank you." He grinned. "I promise I'll make Elsa the happiest queen Arendelle has ever seen."

"I don't doubt that." She jerked her head toward the castle. "Come on, we should see if she's out of her meetings."

The two went inside to learn from a servant that already Elsa sat in the dining room enjoying her lunch. Anna smiled up at him and nodded. "Go to her."

Kristoff took off in a run down the hallways. He didn't quite care now what he looked like. His heart swelled as he realized only a few doors separated him from the woman he loved and the rest of their lives together. He blasted through the dining room doors. "Elsa!"

She whirled around in her seat. "Kristoff, what on earth are you doing?!" She stood and rushed to him. "Were you running?" She placed a cool hand on his heaving chest.

"Elsa, I…" He took a gulp of air. "Can we take a walk in the gardens?" This he decided upon no matter what. He wanted to propose to her in the solitude of the castle gardens; that way there would be no interruptions.

"I suppose." She glanced at her half-eaten meal. "I wasn't very hungry to begin with." Her lips twitched into a gentle smile. "Of course I'll walk with you."

He held out his arm for hers and they strolled through the corridors, down to the gardens. Kristoff glanced down at her. She didn't seem to notice how nervous he felt. To break the silence, he nudged her gently. "You look beautiful today."

"Oh, thank you." She ducked her head in slight embarrassment.

"Did your meetings go well?"

She scoffed. "The council just wanted to have another go at me about marriage. I sat there the entire time while they argued among themselves."

"I see." He stepped through the doors that led to the gardens, opened by a pair of guards. "It's a nice day."

"Mm." She settled into a slow pace beside him. "I was told that you spent the morning with Anna."

He nodded. "We had fun in town."

"Good. I'm glad you get along with her so well."

Silence settled around them, broken only by the twittering of birds and the gurgle of water in a small pond nearby. When Elsa stopped to examine a bush of flowers, Kristoff took that as his cue. He fished the gold band from his pocket and held it in his hand. Then, clearing his throat for her attention, he took one of her hands in his own.

At first she allowed a soft chuckle to escape her. "Kristoff, what are you—"

"Elsa." He knelt to one knee. "Since that day you thawed the fjord, I knew it was _you_ I wanted, and not your sister. At first I loved you for your ice. As an ice harvester, I have a healthy, uh, _appreciation_ for it. But then I got to know you, the _real_ you, and I realized that… I truly love you, Elsa.

"I used to say that ice was my life. When I was alone, all I had was my ice and Sven to keep me company. But now…" He readied the gold band. "Now you're my life. And I would be honored if you, Queen Elsa of Arendelle, would be my wife. So." He held it out in his palm and smiled up at her. "Will you marry me?"

Elsa stood very still. She gazed down at him, her crystalline blue eyes watery with unshed tears. Kristoff's smile wavered. He began to wonder if she didn't feel the same. Perhaps she didn't want to get married. Could she even marry someone like him? He knew he wasn't a prince, but she was the queen, and she could do whatever she wanted. Maybe it wasn't enough.

Just as he prepared to get up in defeat, she forced herself into his arms. The ring fell to the cobbled ground with a small _ting_. He returned the embrace, silently allowing her to cry into his shoulder. He swallowed hard.

Finally, she answered him.

"_Yes_."

* * *

**Finally. _Finally_. I actually have the wedding started, so hopefully it won't take as long as this did.**

**-LoRF**

**P.S. I really should stop making promises to you guys about these. I have a hectic schedule. Eh.**


	16. White Like The Snow Pt 3

**It's wedding day, everybody! Oh, happy days. I actually did some research on traditional Norwegian weddings before I said, "Screw it. This is fanfiction. It doesn't have to be perfect." So it's a blend of Norwegian/American styles of weddings. Please enjoy this prompt given to me by Alice Williams (Guest).**

**Disclaimer: I only own the OC's I may be forced to create from time to time.**

* * *

Elsa gazed into the mirror, gently reaching out to brush her fingertips against the glass. To her relief frost didn't crawl over it. She swallowed hard. "Anna." She turned her head slightly. "Anna, I don't think I can do this."

"Of course you can!" In an instant Anna was right beside her, holding back from crushing her in a hug for fear of wrinkling her dress. "I know you can." Instead she opted for taking the girl's hands in her own. "I believe in you, Elsa."

"But… But what if…" She bit her lip to keep from continuing her doubtful sentence.

Anna's face fell as she realized just how worried the queen was. "Elsa, look at me." She gently grasped her sister's chin in her thumb and forefinger. "You're already the best queen Arendelle has ever seen. And you're going to be an even better wife." Tears pricked at her eyes. "I'm glad I can give you away to Kristoff."

"_You_ are giving me away?" Elsa cracked a small smile.

"Of course I am. There's no way I'd let just any guy marry my sister." She turned as she heard a knock at the door. "We're coming!" She called, looking back at Elsa. "We should go before we're late."

Elsa inhaled sharply. "Anna, I'm nervous…"

"That's normal. I mean, you're marrying your king today." The princess opened the door to see Gerda and Kai standing there. "We're ready."

The old servants gazed upon the queen as a parent would their own child. Gerda gently enveloped the young woman in her arms. "You look beautiful, Your Majesty."

"Thank you." Elsa returned the hug and stepped back. She jerked her head to Kai. "May I ask you a favor?"

He nodded, gripping his jacket in his hand. "Of course, ma'am. Anything at all."

"Would you…walk me down the aisle?" She gazed up at him, a hopeful smile on her face. "You've taken such good care of us these past years, both of you. You watched me grow up, and since my real father can't be here, I just thought…"

The servant placed a hand on her shoulder with a warm smile. "I would be honored, Elsa." He held out his arm for her to take. "But we must hurry if we're going to get you to the altar on time."

Gerda gasped and rushed ahead. "Oh my!"

"I'll see you there." Anna shot her sister one last grin before she went to follow Gerda.

"Are you nervous?" Kai glanced down at the young queen as they slowly made their way to the room that would serve as their chapel for the day.

Elsa nodded weakly. "Were you nervous when you were married?"

"Of course I was." He patted her hand. "When I saw Gerda coming down that aisle I just about had a heart attack. She's still as lovely now as she was then."

"I hope Kristoff will think of me that way…"

"I'm sure he will." He took a deep breath as they neared the room, the very same she held her coronation in. "Ready, ma'am?"

Elsa swallowed hard. She could feel ice pricking at her palms as they weren't covered in gloves. She had wanted to make her own wedding dress of ice for the occasion; for, she thought, what would make her ice-loving beau happier? Now, however, she was beginning to regret the decision. "I…"

She happened to peek around the corner and see Anna standing off to the side, waiting for her. Fortunately the princess spied her as well and sent a wave her direction. Elsa exhaled slowly. "Yes."

As soon as the pair entered the room, a fiddle player began to bow out a slow, lilting melody that filled the hall. Elsa felt her eyes widen as she beheld Kristoff waiting for her in a brilliant white suit. He beamed at her, his loving gaze falling even with hers. The queen allowed her eyes to flit around for only a moment. The seats were filled only with servants, Kristoff's adoptive parents, and Grand Pabbie. Sven and Olaf also had a row all to themselves. The snowman was currently trying very hard not to cry as he sat on the reindeer's back.

Kai nodded as he prepared to step back once they made it to the altar, but Elsa surprised him by hugging him tightly. "Thank you," She whispered.

"It was my pleasure, dear girl," He replied, his voice thick with an oncoming bout of emotion. Once released, he moved to sit next to his wife.

The clergyman glanced at the queen and the ice harvester. "May I?"

"Please." Elsa stepped closer to Kristoff.

As the man began his speech, Kristoff nudged her gently. "You look beautiful." He smiled down at her.

"Oh. Thank you." She fought the urge to run a hand by her ear to smooth the hair there. "I made it myself."

"I know. That's why it's so beautiful." He straightened to keep up the façade he was actually listening to the ceremony. "But you would've looked gorgeous in anything."

"You look quite handsome yourself, you know." She sneaked him a shy grin.

"Heh, thanks." He shifted his shoulders. "Elsa, you should wear white more often."

"Why?"

"Because you remind me of the snow. Pure, beautiful, soft, gentle…" His voice trailed.

At this point the clergyman cleared his throat. "Kristoff Bjorgman, do you swear in the presence of our Lord that you will love your wife, cherish her, in sickness and in health, in good times and bad, for richer or poorer, for long as you both shall live?"

Kristoff snapped to attention. "I do." A blush popped up along his cheeks at nearly having been found out.

"Good." He turned to the queen. "And do you, Queen Elsa the third of Arendelle, swear in the presence of our Lord that you will love your husband, cherish him, in sickness and in health, in good times and bad, for richer or poorer, for as long as you both shall live?"

"I do." She pursed her lips to keep a squeal of glee in her throat.

"Then, by the power vested in me and with God as my witness, I proudly pronounce you husband and wife." The clergyman politely stepped back. "Mr. Bjorgman, you may now have the honor of kissing our lovely queen."

As the newlyweds turned to each other, Kristoff reached up to cup her cheek. "And she is lovely."

She couldn't help the grin that spread across her face, nor could she stop the tears of joy that leaked from her eyes. "I love you, Kristoff."

"I love you too." He pulled her close as he pressed his lips to hers.

The room erupted in applause for the queen and the ice harvester. Anna bit her lip to keep from crying as she witnessed them together. "This is the best day of my life!" She cried, fighting the urge to rush her sister for a hug. "I can't… I can't…"

Olaf had let the dams loose on his tears and lay sobbing on Sven's back. "This is so beautiful, Sven! They're so happy together!"

Sven simply rolled his eyes and grunted in response.

Once the newlyweds parted, Elsa grinned up at her husband. "So, I suppose this makes me Queen Elsa Bjorgman the third of Arendelle."

"That's a long title."

"Maybe I'll just keep Queen Elsa."

"I like that." He pulled her close again. "So long as you're my queen."

She wrapped her arms around him. "I'm your queen first and foremost, and Arendelle's second. Just how it should be."

They heard a joyful squeal and whirled around to see Anna looking up. "Elsa, it's snowing! You're making it snow!"

Elsa gazed skyward. Indeed, she had accidentally created a happy little snowcloud above their heads. "Oops?" She shrugged.

Kristoff brushed some snow from her hair. "See? Pure and beautiful, and white like the snow."

"Just like the snow."

With a smile, he stole another kiss from her.

* * *

**By the way, none of these are connected unless otherwise noted. If you get confused, don't hesitate to ask! So far the only ones that are even remotely connected are chapters 14-16.**

**-LoRF**

**P.S. I only have three prompts in my list now! What are you waiting for? Keep 'em coming!**


	17. Sick Times Two

**Whoo, this one took a while. Anyway, here's a prompt from SpanishPerson and sorta Robbie (Guest) too, though I think I'll save the other half of that prompt for later. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, save for OCs. **

* * *

"Anna?" Elsa rapped on the door with her knuckle. "Anna, are you in there?"

"Just a minute!"

"It's me, Elsa."

"Oh!" There was a crash from inside the room. "Come on in!"

Steeling herself for the mess that was sure to greet her, Elsa twisted the doorknob to gain entrance. Her eyebrows skyrocketed as she witnessed the veritable explosion of clothes strewn everywhere. "Anna, what is this?"

"Well, I was looking for a dress of mine, and I sort of got carried away…" The princess went to jump on her bed, the springs groaning in response. "What's up?" She gestured for her sister to join her.

Elsa tightened the robe about her. "I was wondering if you'd seen Kristoff these past few days. I've been busy with the council, but I know I haven't seen him at all. Has he come around asking for me?"

"Nope." Anna shook her head, one of her braids coming loose. "I haven't seen him since dinner a while ago."

"Hm." The queen's lips pressed together in a thin line. She took a breath. "Anna, would you mind filling in for me tomorrow morning? I have just one meeting with the council and the rest of my day is free."

Anna chewed the inside of her cheek for a moment before she nodded. "I guess I can, but why?"

"Because I'm going to go check on Kristoff tomorrow. He didn't tell me about leaving for ice and I haven't seen him in some time. I'm getting a bit worried." Elsa cleared her throat. "Unless he's told you otherwise."

"I told you, the last time I saw him was when you saw him too."

The queen nodded sharply and turned to leave. "It's settled then. Tomorrow I'm going to head out for his cabin and find out what's wrong. Surely he wouldn't just avoid me like this. Unless…" She stopped. "Have I angered him?"

"I seriously doubt that." Anna stood up. "I mean, have you?"

"I don't know…" Elsa turned back to the door. "Good night, Anna. I'll see you in the morning before I head off. Don't stay up too late cleaning up this mess, all right?"

The princess grumbled a reply, causing her sister to roll her eyes. The door closed with a soft thud and Elsa found herself in the hallway once more. She took a deep breath to calm her nerves before she began walking to her own bedroom.

* * *

Dismounting her horse, Elsa gripped the reins tightly. "Kristoff?" She called, her gaze sweeping over the forest clearing where he made his home. She heard shuffling come from the direction of the small shack that served as Sven's shelter. "Sven?"

He pushed open the door a crack and poked his head out to see her. Brightening, he ambled to greet her. She rubbed his nose gently. "Hello there." She reached into her bag and pulled out a long carrot. "I brought you something."

Sven grunted in happiness and began eating it. The queen continued to pet him as he did so. "Where's Kristoff, Sven?"

He tossed his head toward the cabin.

"Is he home?"

He bellowed an answer.

Elsa looked back at her horse. "Keep an eye on Tinpan, Sven." Leaving the steed in the company of the reindeer, she scaled the few steps leading to the wooden door of Kristoff's home. She knocked three times, loud and clear. "Kristoff? It's Elsa."

She heard something like a chair scraping against the floor. The door opened slowly to reveal the mountain man. "Elsa?"

"Kristoff!" She gasped, her eyes widening. "You look terrible!"

"Thanks." He sniffled, his voice thick.

She felt her cheeks darken. "That's not what I meant. Anyway, this completely explains why you haven't come to visit."

"I can't help it that I'm sick."

"In you go!" Elsa gently shoved him into the cabin and shut the door. "You need to rest."

He rubbed the back of his neck. "Elsa, you should go back home. You could get sick."

"I haven't been ill in years. Now get to bed." She hung up her cloak by the door and continued pushing him toward his small bedroom. "You lie down and I'll make you something to eat."

"You can cook?" He glanced back at her.

She stopped nudging him along once he stood inside the door to his chambers. "I can do the basics. Go rest, Kristoff. I can handle things."

"Well... All right..." He closed the old wooden door behind him.

"Time to work." Elsa spun to face the rest of the cabin. Her shoulders fell as she realized how much of a mess he let it become. Dust covered the mantle and the corners of the walls, while the kitchen looked a disaster. For the first time in a long while, she thanked her parents for imposing her isolation on her. Without it, she wouldn't have a clue how to clean.

The first thing she knew she had to do was cook, however. This would prove a bit of a challenge. Anna was the baker in the family, not Elsa. The queen shook her head. She wouldn't let that stop her. Even if she just managed some porridge, it would be better than nothing.

After fighting her way around his small kitchen she emerged triumphantly with a bowl of the warm food and a nice cup of tea. She found an old tray and set them both upon it. Fortunately her balance was not as bad as her cooking ability, so maneuvering around the second mess she created posed no problem as she walked to his chamber. She pushed open the door quietly.

"Unh... Elsa?" He sat up groggily.

"Did I wake you?" She approached him with the tray. "I didn't mean to."

He shook his head. "No, no, you're okay." He sniffed the air. "Mm, what is that?"

"Tea." She smiled slightly as she handed it off to him. "Whenever I'm feeling a bit ill, this usually takes care of it." Noticing his doubtful look, she hastily added, "Which is a rare occurrence."

"Well, thanks." He took a sip. "That's actually not too bad."

She turned to leave him again. "You get some rest, all right? I'll be right out here if you need me."

Just as she prepared to shut the door, he called out to her. "E-Elsa?"

"Hm?" She inclined her head toward him.

"Thanks. For, y'know, taking care of me..."

A small smile graced her lips. "You're welcome." Composing herself, she left the room.

Elsa took a deep breath as she gazed at the mess that awaited her. It only figured that on a day she took for herself (and a certain ice harvester) she would end up working anyway. She exhaled sharply before swinging her braid over her shoulder so it fell down her back. Queen or not, today she would be a maid.

Just as she started cleaning, she heard a familiar voice cry out, "Hey Sven! Sven, where are ya?"

"Olaf?" She rushed to open the door just to see her snowman. "Olaf!"

He whirled to face her. "Oh, hi Elsa! What are you doing here?"

"Well, Kristoff's not feeling well so I'm here taking care of him." She leaned on the broom she held. "And cleaning."

"That explains the dust."

"Erm, yes." She brushed off her dress. "Olaf, do you think you could do me a favor?"

He nodded. "Yeah!"

"Could you and Sven take my horse back to the castle? He's the black one and his name is Tinpan."

The snowman saluted her. "Of course, my queen! I accept this treacherous quest!"

She stifled a giggle. "Godspeed. Oh! Don't forget to tell Anna that I may be home late tonight. I don't want her to worry."

"Will do!" Olaf waddled over to Sven, who had walked out of his shack with Tinpan, and climbed up on his back. "To the castle! Hiyah!"

Elsa watched them go before she went back inside to continue cleaning. Broom in hand, she tackled the cabin with gusto, leaving no dust speck unswept or cobweb hanging.

* * *

A few hours later, Elsa wiped the back of her hand across her forehead as she finished. The cabin practically sparkled, a product of her skill. Since she wouldn't dare allow a servant in her room, she learned how to clean up after herself, especially when her powers raged out of control. Cleaning up icicles from wallpaper was a skill she prided herself on. If anything, it made her seem a bit more normal.

A masculine cough shattered her thoughts.

She turned toward his bedroom as he coughed again. Her bare feet shuffled her toward it in curiosity. "Kristoff?" She called, her voice barely above a whisper.

He didn't answer, assumedly asleep.

With a deep breath she opened the door. One of the last shafts of light in the day struck across the bed from the window, illuminating his form. He lay beneath the covers, his breathing haggard and rough. She went to sit on the edge of the mattress and placed her hand on his forehead. "Kristoff..." He felt uncomfortably warm.

His chocolate eyes fluttered open. "Elsa..." He smiled weakly. "Don't move..."

She bit her lip. Obviously the feel of her cold skin against his helped, but it didn't feel all that nice to her. Still, if she could cool him down enough it could possibly break his fever and he would recover faster. She shook her head. Covering him in snow is not the answer.

"Kristoff, where do you keep your shirts?"

"In the d-dresser." He was too far gone to question her.

She brushed some stray hair from his forehead. "I'll be right back, okay?"

He simply nodded.

Elsa stood and went to blindly grab a shirt of his before she left the room. Closing the door behind her, she gazed at the grey material in her hands. It felt rough, much unlike the nightgowns she was used to. Grimacing, she quickly changed out of her dress and slipped his shirt over her head. It hung down well past her waist, though not quite to her knees.

Entering the room again, she brought with her a gust of cool air. She took a deep breath before she wriggled beneath the blankets from the other side of the bed. "I'm back," She whispered, pressing close to him.

He rolled over and held her close. "That feels so good..." He murmured.

She felt her cheeks blaze as embarrassment washed over her. Not only was she lying in a man's bed, but she laid there in nothing more than her underclothes and a borrowed shirt. How disgraceful for a queen. She prepared to push away when she felt him relax.

His face was illuminated by the setting sun. He looked serene, at peace, and rather comfortable. Elsa reached up to run her fingers over his stubbly jaw. "Good night, Kristoff." She craned her neck to plant a cold kiss to the tip of his nose. With a sigh, she snuggled up against him, fighting the rash thoughts her mind conjured.

* * *

A few days later, Kristoff took it upon himself to visit Elsa and thank her properly for taking care of him—not to mention the fact she cleaned his whole cabin. The guards recognized him and let him inside without question. He shoved his hands in his pockets, admiring the interior of the castle as usual. It still amazed him that two girls and a host of servants needed so much space.

"Kristoff!"

He whirled to see Anna dashing down the staircase. "Hey!" He grinned.

"I was told you came." She smoothed back her hair. "So what do you need? Ice harvesting business? Food?"

He chuckled softly. "Actually I was hoping I could see Elsa. Is she busy?"

Anna's face fell and she kicked at the ground. "About that... Elsa's actually still in bed. She's sick."

"What?" His eyes widened.

"A few days ago she said she was fine, but yesterday she started coughing and complaining about a headache, and now today she hasn't even left her room at all." Anna wrung her hands, not quite sure what to do with them. "I'm a little worried about her."

Kristoff turned his gaze to the ceiling, where he knew on the third floor the sisters had their bedrooms. "Can I see her?"

"Oh, well, yeah, I guess." Anna began walking back up the stairs. "Follow me!"

The pair traversed the corridors in silence, as Kristoff's mind was whirling. He knew Elsa had taken ill because of him. He knew he should've sent her home instead of letting her stay. If only she didn't have to be so damn stubborn...! He shook himself. She was only trying to help, after all. He should be thankful.

Anna stopped as they arrived at her door. She knocked and pressed her ear to the wood. "Elsa?"

A sneeze answered from within.

"Kristoff's here and he wants to see you."

"What?!" They heard a harsh cough and the sound of footsteps before the door opened suddenly. "Kristoff, what are you doing here?"

He glanced her up and down. Barefoot, wrapped in a robe, and her hair tumbling limply about her, the queen never looked worse in her life. A shock of bangs hung across her pale forehead and her nose was even a nice shade of scarlet. He blinked rapidly. "Elsa, you look terrible!"

She shot him a weak glare. "Thanks." Her voice was thick. "You really know how to make someone feel better."

"You were working again, weren't you?!" Anna gazed past her to the desk accusingly. "Elsa!"

"I have things to—" She whipped her head around to sneeze, a flurry of snowflakes exploding in the room. "To do!" She sniffled.

The princess gestured to her sister helplessly. "Well?"

Kristoff nodded. "I'll take care of this." He whisked the queen into his arms and walked into the room, shutting the door behind him with his foot.

"What are you doing?" She cried, her voice cracking.

"You need to rest. I don't care if you're the queen or not." He gently laid her out on the bed. "And I'm going to make sure you get some, even if I have to stay here all day."

She looked at him doubtfully. "Kristoff—"

"I mean it." He helped her out of the robe and pulled the blankets over her.

"I'm not a child, you realize." She barely finished the sentence without coughing.

He crossed his arms. "Oh really?"

Elsa moaned softly in response.

He took a deep breath and swept her bangs from her forehead. "Tea?"

"Yes please," She squeaked.

He turned with a chuckle and prepared to leave. As he opened the door he heard her call his name. He looked back at her. "Yeah?"

"Thank you." She smiled weakly.

"You're welcome." He returned the smile and left to fetch her a drink.


	18. Fireside Puns

**Ah, here's the first official "drabble" of the collection. this was a prompt by cgr100, about cuddles. I decided to add the puns. Everyone loves puns, right? Right. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing save for OCs. **

* * *

The logs of the fire crackled and popped, sending sparks into the air. It did little to hide the sound of wind howling outside the castle. Fortunately the interior of said castle was warm and safe; cozy even, especially for the couple nestled in the library. Mugs of hot chocolate in hand, the queen and the ice harvester were content to enjoy each other's company, storm or no.

Elsa took a sip and turned to gaze into the fire. "I don't know about yours, but mine is already cold." She glanced at him with a smirk.

"Are you serious?"

"I wish I wasn't."

"Gerda _just_ brought us these!" Kristoff offered her his drink. "I'll trade you if you want."

She shook her head. "No, it's all right. I'm used to it."

"If you insist." He looked to the window where snow battered the pane. "It's really coming down now."

"Mm-hm." Elsa craned her neck to look behind her. "Regular blizzard, I'd say."

He put the mug next to the chessboard at the end of the sofa. "And you're sure you're not to blame?"

"As much as I like storms, I wouldn't purposefully create a blizzard. I'm not that cold."

"It would be _snow_ problem for you." Kristoff grinned.

As much as she tried to fight it, she snorted out a laugh. "That was terrible. It's like you aren't even trying."

"Like you could do better!"

Elsa placed her mug on the floor and faced him, her hands resting on her knee. "Fine. We'll see about that."

"Fine."

They were quiet until the queen cleared her throat. "I forgot to mention how _ice_ of you it was to drop by today."

"Now who's bad at puns?"

"Oh stop it." She swatted his arm playfully.

He grabbed her wrist. "I think you need to _cool down_." A smile tugged at his lips and he inched closer.

"_Freeze_!" She tried to get away, but the arm of the sofa dug into her back.

"You're seriously not trying at all."

Elsa sighed with a shrug. "You caught me. I'm not very good at puns in general."

"That's probably a good thing." He hadn't yet released her wrist. Instead, he tugged her toward him. "You're cold."

"I'm made of ice, you fool." She settled next to him, curling her legs under her and resting against his shoulder.

He wrapped an arm about her. "Be careful you don't melt."

Elsa rolled her eyes as she snuggled up against him. The storm outside raged on, beating Arendelle with its icy force. But for them, it could have been a spring shower. They didn't care. They were warm, and silent, and everything was just right.

The queen let herself drop to his lap as she stretched out. Kristoff stroked her hair gently, feeling each silky lock in his rough hands. His fingertips fluttered over her cheek. "You're very soft, you know." His eyes were half-lidded.

"Thank you." She exhaled slowly.

"I like it."

She made no response.

The ice harvester felt her relax as she kept her head in his lap and soon enough he realized she'd fallen asleep. He continued to run his hand through her hair anyway. "Sleep well," He whispered, leaning his head back. He could feel himself drifting off as well.

Did she, he wondered, dream of him too?


	19. Accidents Happen

**Here, have a one-shot that's three times as long as the last one. This was a prompt from Sunny-Jully about Elsa somehow harming herself with her powers. (Just for the record, count yourselves lucky, we almost got an icicle impaling one-shot). Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing save for any OCs I create.**

**P.S. Yes, I promise never to do puns again. I'm sorry for that...**

* * *

"You're doing great. Just take it slow."

"Don't you dare let go of me!" Anna shrieked, gripping her sister's hands tighter.

Elsa laughed softly. "I'm not going to let go of you. I'm right here."

Kristoff leaned against Sven and watched the two sisters skate slowly around the courtyard. Though some parts of it were already covered with natural ice due to the winter, Elsa supplemented it by creating her own on top. Having delegated her duties to the council, she took the day to properly teach the princess how to skate.

"See? It's not so bad." The queen smiled.

Anna leapt at her. "I keep slipping!" She wrapped her arms around her older sister.

"You're just fine, Anna." Elsa returned the impromptu hug. "Do you want a break?"

"Yes please!"

Tugging her along, Elsa led her over to one of the fountains. "There. Solid ground."

"Oh sweet, sweet solid ground…" Anna plopped down with a happy sigh. She crossed her legs before her at the ankle. "How'd you get so good at this anyway?"

"I didn't stay in my room all the time." Elsa grinned mischievously. She pushed away from the fountain to skate circles around the courtyard. "Skating made me feel free, so every once in a while I'd freeze the ballroom all for myself."

"Mama and Papa didn't care?" The princess kept turning to watch her.

"Of course they did! They punished me each and every time." Elsa skidded to a halt next to Kristoff. "I could really only practice after they died…" She gazed at the ground.

"How on earth did I _not_ find out?"

Elsa gestured around. "At that point I'd sneak out here occasionally. In the summer it all melted and in the winter it was natural." The smile returned. "Besides, as the queen of ice and snow, I have a natural affinity for it."

Anna huffed and blew her bangs from her face. "I wish I could have an _affinity_ for it…" She pushed herself up and wobbled on her feet, pinwheeling her arms to regain her balance. "Okay, I got this."

Kristoff shared a glance with the queen. He sighed with a small smile. "You better go catch her before falls again."

"I know." Elsa began sliding over to the strawberry-blonde. "Hold on a moment, Anna—"

"Wait, wait, I got it!" The princess shoved off onto the ice.

Elsa gasped. "Anna, wait!"

Try as she might to stop, the queen couldn't avoid her sister. The two royals crashed into one another and went sprawling on the ice in a mess of arms and legs. Fortunately for them they wore riding pants instead of dresses (as Elsa decided her sister needed every bit of help she could get and pants were easier to maneuver in) or else Kristoff would have gotten quite the accidental show. They slid along before finally stopping a few feet from the fountain.

Anna was the first to move. She pushed herself up. "Oh man…"

"Anna, get off!" Elsa's voice was strained.

"Huh? Oh!" The princess scrambled backward. Her elbow had been crushing her sister's gut. "Sorry."

Elsa weakly got into a sitting position and shook her head to clear it. "It's all right. Are you hurt?"

"Nope, I'm good!" Anna grinned. "You?"

"I believe I'm okay." She waved her hand over at the girl, causing the ice skates to disappear. "There. Now you can actually move around." She did her own next.

The princess got to her feet. "Here." She reached down for Elsa's hand.

"Oh, thank you." Elsa slid her palm into her sister's and gripped her wrist.

Just as Anna tugged the queen up, Elsa veritably collapsed with a cry. "Elsa!" She gasped, gently lowering to her the ground. She whipped her head to call for the ice harvester. "Kristoff, she's hurt!"

Kristoff, who had been ready to rush in as soon as they fell, relaxed once he saw Anna up and about. A shock of fear spread through him at her shout and he dashed to the royals. He knelt next to them, his hand at the queen's back. "Elsa?"

She glanced up at him. "I-I'm sorry. I'm fine, really." She forced a smile.

"Elsa, don't lie to me," He growled, worry edging his voice.

"I told you, I'm fine. Now help me up." She gripped his arm.

The mountain man helped her to her feet again. Fortunately he still held her once she nearly fell. She bit back another cry. "I… I suppose I'm not exactly _fine_, per se…" She winced and shifted her weight. An annoyed sigh escaped her lips. "Well, this is a fine mess."

"Oh Elsa, I didn't mean to hurt you…" Anna looked about to burst into tears.

"Anna, please, I'll be all right." Elsa smiled weakly and reached out to place her hand on the girl's shoulder. "I just twisted my knee, that's all."

"No wonder you can't walk." Kristoff narrowed his eyes. He turned to Anna. "We have to get her inside."

The princess nodded. "Agreed."

"Now wait just a—" Elsa yelped in a rather unladylike fashion as she suddenly found herself nestled in Kristoff's arms. She felt her cheeks heat up. "Kristoff, put me down!" She wriggled in his grip, stopping only when it jostled her leg.

"You really wanna walk on that?" He raised his eyebrows at her.

She glowered, hooking an arm around his neck. "Not really…"

"That's what I thought."

"You don't have to look so smug about it." She rolled her eyes, though her lips curled into a relieved smile. She knew that she wouldn't have been able to make in inside on her own and this was a much better alternative to the one she had planned. Warmer, too.

The guards opened the doors for them as they approached. One stepped forward. "Your Majesty…?"

"I'm all right." She flashed him a weak smile as she passed.

"Very well." He went back to his post and closed the door.

Elsa turned her head to see her sister trailing after them. "Anna…" Her gaze softened.

"I'm sorry," The girl whispered. "I'm always getting into trouble, aren't I? I should've just listened to you. I didn't mean for this to happen. Really…"

"Accidents happen, Anna. I understand and I'm not angry. If anything, I'm relieved."

"Wh-what?" Anna snapped her head up in shock.

Elsa nodded. "I'm glad it was me and not you. I can stand to lie around for a few days, but I know you can't. Besides, I never would have forgiven myself if you were hurt by my ice." She bit her lip to keep from adding, "_Again_."

"Oh Elsa…"

Kristoff shifted the queen in his arms. "So, where exactly are we going?"

"Ah, right." Elsa glanced around. "Here, we're near my study. Just turn right at the end of this hallway and it's the third door on the left."

Anna rushed ahead to have the door open for him when he arrived. She ushered him inside and ran back out to fetch a servant, preferably Gerda. "I'll be back!" She called behind her.

Kristoff gently laid the queen on the small divan by the fireplace. "There."

"I hope I wasn't too heavy for you." She smirked.

"I haul ice for a living, Elsa." He crossed his arms. "You're never going to be too heavy for me."

The queen shifted on the divan. "I see…" She sighed. "I should at least take off my boots. Gerda will have a fit if I get the fabric dirty."

To her surprise, Kristoff set to it. She blinked rapidly. "Er, Kristoff. I'm perfectly capable of removing them myself. I _am_ an adult, after all."

He gently tugged one off and set it on the floor. "Just relax, will ya?"

She noticed an edge to his voice and settled back against the arm of the divan. She winced as he lightly jostled her injured leg. "I don't mean to make you worry, Kristoff. Please, don't be. I will be all right."

"I just…" He sat next to her and hung his head. "I feel bad. I should've been right there or something. You're the queen. You shouldn't get hurt and stuff…"

"Please, I doubt Arendelle will cease to exist simply because their queen had a spill on the ice." She giggled. "Actually, if you think about it, it's rather funny that _I_ of all people slipped on ice. Granted crashing into Anna didn't help either, but normally I can balance myself enough to stay upright." She smiled and touched his arm. "Come on, Kristoff. It _is_ funny."

"Okay, maybe a little." He placed his hand over hers. "We should probably take a look at it to see how bad it is."

She blew some stray hair from her face. "Is that really necessary?" Her eyes widened as he pulled out his knife. "Kristoff, it's just a sprain for God's sake!"

"Huh?" He glanced at the weapon. "Oh. No, this isn't for amputating! Unless you plan on rolling up your pants I'm going to have to cut it off."

"Oh. Oh right." She cleared her throat to coat her embarrassment. "Have at it. Clothes are one thing I'm not lacking."

Kristoff gripped some of the white material and sliced into it with the knife just above her knee. Soon he managed to rip it off, tossing it next to her discarded boots. He winced for her. "Ouch."

"That bad?" She pushed herself up to examine it. She grimaced. "W-well… I think it's just because I'm so pale. You know, it stands out more…"

A large bruise coated her otherwise ivory skin. She could tell the joint was swollen, further rendering her incapable of walking. The queen bit back a groan. Not only was she showing off much more of her skin to him than she ever wanted to, but it looked as if she'd been run over by a reindeer. Or crashed into a certain strawberry-blonde.

Kristoff opened his mouth to comment when the door to the study burst open and Anna rushed back in. "I brought Gerda with me!" She exclaimed proudly.

The maid walked in calmly. "Your Majesty?"

Elsa craned her neck to see her. "Hello." She offered the woman a strained smile. "I assume Anna filled you in?"

Gerda walked around to stand next to Kristoff. "Yes, she did—Elsa, what on earth did you do?!"

"Is it _really_ that bad?"

"Anna, call for the physician!" Gerda turned to rush back out. "I'll be back!"

Soon the ice harvester and the queen were left alone again. Elsa sighed and reached up to pinch the bridge of her nose in irritation. "Kristoff…" She mumbled.

"Yes?" He knelt next to her.

"Remind me never to go ice skating again."

He chuckled and gripped her other hand. "I have a feeling you're not going to let that stop you."

"I have a feeling you're right." She smiled, though it disappeared as she shifted her weight. "Oof… Well, it's going to be a long next couple of days."

"I could stick around if you want."

"Anna can't carry me around the castle." Elsa laced her fingers with his and squeezed gently. "If you catch my meaning."

Kristoff smiled warmly. "I'll carry you anywhere you want to go. Just say the magic word."

She propped herself up on her elbow and leaned in close to him until their foreheads touched. A mischievous smile toying with her lips, she whispered, "_Ice_."

"I'll accept that!" He whisked her into his arms again. He laughed at her flustered expression and nuzzled his chin against her head.

"Oh Kristoff…" She rolled her eyes before wrapping her arms about his neck.

* * *

**To further explain the icicle thing, I messaged Sunny-Jully about a clarification on her prompt and asked if she meant a sort of "darn, I seem to have slipped" or "KRISTOFF THERE IS AN ICICLE STICKING OUT OF MY CHEST OH GOD HELP" harm. We decided that Elsa getting impaled probably wouldn't be the best idea. Snow Queen or not, there's no way she'd survive that and I don't really like crying while I type.**

**-LoRF**


	20. I Can't Dance

**I am so sorry this took so long. Anyway, this was a prompt from ThePrancingPony (Guest) about a time early on in their relationship where they aren't technically in a relationship yet but have at least met and he teaches her to dance. **

**The temporary title for this chapter was "The Chapter of Awkward". Please, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing save for OCs. **

* * *

The only sound that filled the room was that of the grandfather clock hanging on the wall. Kristoff fidgeted as he stood next to the mantle over the fireplace. The maid he met in the corridor told him to wait for Anna in the library, as the princess would soon be returning. However, he hadn't counted on meeting her sister there as well.

Queen Elsa sat in a chair next to one of the bookcases, a novel open in her lap. She rested her chin on one hand as the other flipped through the pages. She didn't seem to take much notice of the ice harvester and instead poured all her attention to the book.

He wrinkled his nose as he felt a sneeze coming on. Try as he might to fight it, he failed miserably. The sneeze echoed in the stillness of the room.

A startled gasp preceded the thud of her book falling to the carpet. He looked to the queen. "I'm sorry, Your Majesty!" He rushed to grab her book.

Just as he reached for it, she knelt to the ground. He felt his fingers brush against hers. She felt cold, almost alarmingly so. He glanced up into her face. "Your Majesty, are you feeling all right?" The words tumbled from his mouth before he could stop them. He swallowed hard as he gazed into her crystal eyes.

Her pale lips parted before she smiled shyly. "I'm fine, thank you." She averted her gaze to the book. "I was only startled, that's all."

He nodded and stood at the same time she did. A resounding crack rang in his ears as their heads accidentally collided. He winced and pulled back, rubbing the spot near his temple. His eyes widened. "Your Majesty, I—"

"It's all right, Mr. Bjorgman." She gently felt over her brow. "I'm fine." Her skin was flushed around the spot he hit her.

"You sure? Anna'll kill me if I hurt you…" He pulled her hand away and began inspecting it himself.

"I'm—ow—perfectly fine." She smacked his hand away. "It's nothing. I've had worse than a small bump on the head." She proceeded to flip through the book to find her page again.

Now Kristoff felt curious. To his knowledge the fair queen had never left her room for thirteen years and now she was insinuating she'd gotten into some king of scrape before. He shifted his weight from foot to foot before finally asking, "What kind of worse?"

She snapped the book shut and looked up at him, an almost playful glint in her eyes. "Mr. Bjorgman, I may be a rather reserved and somewhat quiet person, but don't mistake that for being boring."

"Never." He raised his hands defensively.

"If you must know, when I was younger I once broke my arm by…" Her face reddened slightly and she ducked her head. "By sliding down the banister of one of the staircases."

"I never would have pegged you for a person to do that."

She crossed her arms. "Anna always did it so I decided to give it a try. Though I probably shouldn't have been doing it in the middle of the night when I can't see where I'm going. I would have been fine if I hadn't crashed into the suit of armor at the bottom."

"And how old were you when you did this?"

"Fifteen." She noticed his snicker. "It wasn't funny. Actually it hurt, quite a lot. My parents were furious with me. Not to mention I couldn't do anything for the next few months…"

He couldn't help the grin on his face. "I'm just trying to imagine you sliding down a banister, that's all."

"Hmph. I'm sure you pulled some stunts when you were younger too."

"Well, yeah, but never anything that got me hurt too badly." Kristoff saw that Elsa seemed to be relaxed, if not a little embarrassed. She rolled her eyes to look at him expectantly. "I'm serious!"

"All right then..." She shrugged slightly.

A few moments of silence passed between them. Elsa still stood next to him, her book lying all but forgotten in her chair. He gazed down at her, into her eyes. They were patient as they stared back.

"Did Anna happen to tell you why she wanted us?" The queen asked suddenly. "Because quite honestly I don't have the faintest idea."

"She told me wanted to take us shopping for clothes for the ball coming up." He stared at her blankly.

Elsa's eyes widened. "Wh..." She sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose. "I wasn't actually planning to do anything that would require me to have a new dress."

"Maybe she just wants to be with you, Your Majesty."

"Perhaps." The queen stepped away from him to gaze outside. "But then she'll want me to meet everyone, and to leave my post, and to dance..." Her voice trailed.

Kristoff joined her. "If you don't mind me saying it, I don't think that's a bad thing. I mean, I don't like people either, but—"

"Mr. Bjorgman, may I confide in you something?" She whirled abruptly to face him.

"Oh. Uh, sure." He rubbed the back of his neck.

She stared a hole in the ground. "I can't dance. I was against having another ball this soon anyway. I had hoped I could learn, though Anna didn't give me much time."

"Oh..." Kristoff noticed how utterly embarrassed she seemed. He knew both girls were working hard to repair their broken relationship, and Anna always told him how Elsa never let her down. The queen probably gave in to the girl's demands selflessly though she knew she would feel awkward.

He reached out almost as if to touch her shoulder. However, he let his hand fall to his side. "I, ah..." He took a breath. "I could teach you. How to dance."

"You...?" She looked up, surprised. "You would do that for me?"

He nodded.

"Oh Mr. Bjorgman, I don't think I could ask you to do something like that..."

"It's fine. Really. I could even teach you right now if you wanted."

She glanced around the room. "Right now? Here, in the library?"

"No better time than the present, Your Majesty."

Elsa nodded slowly. "Very well. Right now, right here."

As Kristoff approached her, he suddenly felt nervous about touching her. He had the utmost trust that she wouldn't freeze him on contact, but the fact that he had to hold her close frightened him. It shouldn't have. Elsa wasn't much different from Anna; taller, yes, perhaps a bit thicker from spending her time doing paperwork instead of climbing trees but... He blinked rapidly. He didn't mean to say she were weighty. No. Heavens no.

"Mr. Bjorgman?" She tilted her head slightly.

"Oh." He inhaled deeply. There was nothing wrong with touching the queen. "All right, first you put your hand here." He guided her left hand to his shoulder. "There. Just like that. Then I put my hand here."

She squeaked softly as he placed his large hand at her waist. "Is that uncomfortable?" He asked, brow furrowed in worry.

"N-no, you're fine. I'm just not used to it." She swallowed hard.

"Okay... Then your other hand goes here." He gently held her right hand, cradling it in his large palm. He couldn't help but notice how cold she felt in his grip, how pale she seemed compared to him.

Elsa nodded. She looked up. "Now what?"

"Follow my lead." He swept her into a slow, easy waltz. "It's easier with music, but can you feel the one-two-three rhythm?"

"A bit, yes..." She kept her eyes trained on him.

Kristoff danced her around the room, careful not to step on her. As usual the queen followed him gracefully and didn't stumble once. He had a feeling she was a very fast learner, much to his annoyance. If she picked up dancing so easily then he would have to let go of her.

_What?_

The ice harvester allowed his gaze to flit over her. Her hair was once more braided in a crown around her head, leaving a fringe of bangs over her forehead. He fought the urge to comment on the lack of her French braid and slicked locks. He preferred her free look to this one that screamed of imprisonment. Unfortunately he had no control over how she decided to present herself. At least she wore a flattering navy dress with a matching jacket.

"Is this really all there is to a dance?"

Her voice cut into his thoughts. "Uh... Well, this is all Anna taught me." He stopped their waltz but didn't let her go. "To be honest she's the one that showed me how to do this."

"I figured." The queen smiled up at him.

He was about to respond when the library door flung open and Anna burst in. "Sorry I'm late!" She cried. Her eyebrows scrunched together as she beheld her sister and the mountain man. "Am I interrupting something?"

Elsa jumped back and straightened her jacket. "Ah, no. No, you're all right. Mr. Bjorgman was just showing me a waltz." She smoothed the hair on the side of her head.

Kristoff fought a silly grin when he noticed how color bloomed in the queen's cheeks. "Yeah, that's it."

"Uh-huh..." Anna eyed them critically before she reached forward a grabbed a hand on each. "Come on! We need to get to the dressmaker's shop!"

The ice harvester and the queen shared a glance. Elsa smiled softly and mouthed, "Thank you."

He nodded. "You're welcome," He mouthed back. He had a feeling this would be one ball he wouldn't mind attending, especially if he get a chance to teach the queen how to dance again.

* * *

**Funfact: I give these chapters temporary names in Evernote (I transfer the files between my phone, home, and school laptops) and they range from normal to crazy. For a while chapter 16 was named "Mawwiage Is What Bwings Us Togevah Today".**


	21. Hi Elsa!

**Wow, I'm on a roll. Here's a prompt from The Fluff Queen about Kristoff and Elsa meeting as children and how they interact throughout the movie. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I only own my OCs.**

* * *

Little Princess Elsa kicked at the ground in boredom. Her parents talked with the troll who helped her sister—Grand Pabbie, maybe?—and Anna was still asleep in their mother's arms. She winced. Even if Anna were awake, they couldn't play together anymore. She felt tears prick at her eyes again.

Sniffling, Elsa turned to go entertain herself until the adults were finished. She managed to find a rock that wouldn't start talking to her and sat down. "I'm sorry, Anna…" She whimpered. Instead of playing with a flurry like she planned, she instead buried her face in her hands and began to cry.

Unbeknownst to her, a boy crept up behind her. He tapped her shoulder. "Hey." He stepped back as she whirled around. "Are you okay?"

"Who are you?" She wiped her eyes on the sleeve of her nightgown.

"My name's Kristoff." He tilted his head slightly. "I'm an ice harvester."

She giggled softly. "You're too small to be an ice harvester."

"Well, I'm _gonna_ be one when I get bigger."

Elsa slid off the boulder to stand next to him. "Well I'm going to be queen some day." She curtsied as well as she could in her nightgown. "I am Princess Elsa of Arendelle."

"Princes…?" He bowed clumsily. "Sorry!"

"It's okay."

Kristoff straightened and peered at her curiously. "So are they your family?" He pointed to the king and queen.

She nodded. "I… I hurt my sister…" She fought the urge to start crying again. "I didn't mean to. It was an accident, I promise!"

"With your powers? I heard that old troll say something about your magic."

"Yes… I can make snow." She held out her fist. "See?" Opening her fingers, a small flurry of snowflakes burst into the air.

His chocolate eyes widened. "Whoa! That's so cool!" He was shoved to the side by a small reindeer that tried to catch the flakes on his tongue.

"Who's the funky-looking donkey?" She held out her hand to the animal.

"Sven. He's my best friend." Kristoff wrapped his arm around the reindeer's neck. "_Hi Elsa!_" His changed his voice to a ridiculous tone.

Elsa put her hand to her lips as she laughed. "H-hi Sven!" She giggled, petting him between the antlers.

Kristoff grinned to see her smile. Her blue eyes were rimmed with red from crying earlier, but she seemed much happier. "Princess?" He let go of the animal.

"Yes?" She gazed at him patiently.

"I don't care what the troll guy said. I think your powers are cool." He ducked his head shyly. "Ice is kinda my life."

To his surprise he felt her cold hand on his shoulder. "Thank you."

He looked up and opened his mouth to respond when a strong voice carried over to them. "Elsa!"

"Coming, Papa!" She turned to run to her parents. "Good-bye, Kristoff." She waved to him as she went.

"Wait!" He called.

"What is it?" She slowed to a backwards walk.

He stepped toward her. "Can I see you again?"

"I don't know. Maybe!" She heard her parents call her again and hurried off, her platinum braid bouncing against her back as she ran.

Sven nudged his friend. Kristoff turned to pet him again. "I hope I get to see again sometime, Sven." He gazed after her, the girl who could make ice. "I like her."

* * *

"Anna!" Kristoff slid across the floor of the ice castle to the princess. He gripped her arm. "Are you all right?"

"Y-yes, I'm okay." She shakily stood up and took a deep breath. "I'm fine."

He stared at the woman standing before them. Long platinum hair fell over her shoulder in a braid and her crystal blue eyes darted back and forth. "Who's this?" She asked. Shaking her head, she turned away. "Never mind, that doesn't matter! You have to leave."

"Elsa, I'm not leaving without you!" Anna stepped forward.

_Elsa?_ Kristoff's eyes widened. _That_ was Elsa? The frightened girl before him was Elsa, the very same princess he'd never forgotten who could make snow? He caught a glimpse of her eyes again. He realized it could be no one but her; he'd seen fear that strong only one other time and it was long ago, the same night he met his new family.

The queen nodded. "Yes, you are." She shot a blast of ice at the ground.

"Whoa!" Kristoff gripped Anna's shoulders and tugged her back as the ice formed a giant snowman.

The golem wasted no time in grabbing both of them. Anna reached out for her older sister. "Elsa, wait! Please!"

"I'm sorry…" Elsa turned her head slightly.

He saw the tears in her eye. "Elsa…" She disappeared from view as the snowman took them back to the entrance and threw them down the ice staircase.

It was the first time he saw Elsa in thirteen years, and once again she was scared and crying. Only this time he couldn't even try to comfort her.

* * *

A groan came from the side of the ship. Kristoff's eyes narrowed as he watched Hans begin to stand up. He curled his hands into a fist and prepared to go knock him out again. A small hand on his chest stopped him. "Hm?"

"I'll handle this." Anna boldly sauntered up to the prince.

"What are you doing…" A low voice mumbled from his right.

He turned to see the queen. "Elsa?"

She whipped her head to stare at him. "Do I know you?" Her brow furrowed.

Their conversation was interrupted by the sound of Anna's fist colliding with the prince's face. He fell into the fjord with a splash. Anna turned around with a proud smile and once again rushed into her sister's arms. "I'm so glad you're all right."

"Me too." Elsa tightened her arms before releasing the princess. She smiled slightly. "It seems that we're stuck here until a boat comes out to get us." She gestured around them where the fjord spread out.

"Oh…" Anna rushed to the side of the ship. "How's the water, Hans?" She called.

"It's freezing!" He shouted.

"Good. Now swim to shore and go get someone to get us!"

Elsa chuckled at her sister before once more turning to the ice harvester. "Now, if you wouldn't mind, would you tell me who you are?"

Instead of answering her question, he wrapped his arm around Sven's head. "_Hi Elsa!_" The reindeer grinned in response to the voice.

"Kristoff…?" She gasped. "Kristoff, it _is_ you!"

He nodded with a smile. "Yeah, that awkward little kid with the trolls."

"You cheered me up that night by making me laugh. Then you wanted to know what I was doing there in the first place."

"And you showed me your magic."

She lifted her hand, closed in a fist. When she opened it an explosion of snowflakes burst into the air. "I did."

Sven once again rushed forward to catch them on his tongue, though being a large animal he shoved Kristoff in the process. The ice harvester began to fall into the queen when she barely managed to catch him. She grunted with the effort of keeping him upright. "That didn't happen, if I remember correctly!"

"Sorry!" He regained his footing but didn't remove his hands from her forearms. "Are you all right?"

"I'm fine." She smiled. "I see you actually became an ice harvester."

He nodded. "And you became the queen."

"I didn't have a choice." Sadness flashed through her eyes for a moment. "But yes, I did."

"Hey, don't hog her all to yourself, Kristoff!" Anna's voice cut into their conversation. She stood off to the side, her arms crossed and a pout on her face.

The ice harvester stepped back and took his hands away from her. "Sorry!"

"Anna, please, there's enough of me to go around." Elsa gasped as she found her sister's arms around her again. She slowly returned the hug. "I missed you too, snowflake."

"Snowflake…?" Anna looked up in surprise.

Elsa nodded, confused. "My old nickname for you. Don't you remember?"

"Err… No."

Kristoff crossed his arms. "Looks like you two have a lot to catch up on."

"I think we all do." The queen sent him a smile. "After all, I promised you we would see each other again."

"And we have." He rubbed the back of his neck. "But I wouldn't mind seeing you more."

"I wouldn't mind that either, Kristoff."

Anna tightened her grip on the queen with a happy grin. "Everyone's back together again!"

"Yes we are." Elsa closed her eyes and rested her chin on the princess's shoulder. "And I'm never going to break us apart again."


End file.
